The Hidden Black
by Waterlilly87
Summary: This is a story about Regulus Black's daughter and how events happened in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Black**

**A story about the life Regulus's daughter. I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

**Hogwarts door step**

_It was fogy summer night at Hogwarts, the moon barley peaked through leaving me no choice but to use my wand to light the way. I slowly made my way to the front entrance to investigate the mysterious knocking that I heard._

"_Who's there?" I asked opening the great doors with just a flick of my wand availing a little girl that was no more then four years old. My heart melted I always wanted a child of my own; I just couldn't find the right man to have one with._

"_Where are your parents little one?" I asked softly while smiling at the child._

"_Daddy left," she answered not bothered by her situation. She was the bravest child I ever seen. There were no tears in her lovely pale green eyes; instead there was a small smile on her face._

"_What's your name little one?" I asked getting on one knee she simply handed me a small peace of parchment and said "Lara." I quickly opened it and started to read._

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_**I know I never was your favorite student but I couldn't think of anyone else that could protect her. The dark lord killed her mother because she wouldn't tell him her whereabouts'. Lara holds a power he greatly lusts for and I can no longer protect her. Please raise her as your own with in Hogwarts grounds, give her a happy life she needs. I don't want her to live a life of a Black that is surrounded by nothing but death.**_

_**You're her only hope,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Regulus Black **_

_I smiled at her as I held out my hand; because I knew then I would care deeply about her like she was my very own. She took my hand with out giving it a second thought, causing me to smile and say "I promise you are safe with me." That is a promise I plan to keep no matter what Albus might think._

"_It's big," Lara said as we made our way to Albus's office._

"_Yes it is," I replied before saying the password under my breath and entering the headmaster's office. He looked at me with a warm smile on his lips and soon saw the reason for my visit._

"_Who might this be," he asked smiling kindly at Lara that held onto my hand tightly with her tiny one. I handed the peace of parchment to him he sighed when he was finish and looked at Lara once again before asking "How old are you Lara?"_

"_I'm four," she answered causing him to nod and then look into my eyes._

"_Albus the safest place for her is here at Hogwarts and I promise I will take full responsibility for her__**," **__I said "I will raise her like she was my own."_

"_Very well Minerva I will pull some strings and have her adoption papers for you to sign by tomorrow morning," he replied smiling as I picked Lara up and held her in my arms._

"_Does this mean you're my new mommy?" she asked with a smile, I brushed her dark brown hair out of her face before replying "Only if you allow me to be Lara."_

*Years later Lara's point of view*

I stare at my best friends about to graduate and leave Hogwarts, I think I hated seeing them go more then Bill last year. I sighed and looked at Charlie already missing him dearly. He smiled at me as he grabbed his diploma, causing me to remember all the good times on the quidditch pitch together. A tear ran down my cheek, I felt someone brush it away causing me to look up and realize it was Charlie.

"I'm going to miss you too Lar," he pointed out placing a finger under my cheek making me look into his eyes as he slowly leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"About bloody time if you ask me," Tonks said turning her hair to a dark purple. I shot her a warning glare, but soon smiled as I hugged her tight before saying "Don't be jealous Nymphadora." She growled hating her first name she then sighed and shoved me playfully while saying "Shove it McGonagall."

"Only if you promise that you be careful," I replied worried about her becoming a Auror but I knew it was her dream like working with dragons was Charlie's.

"I'll try but only if you have fun time to time," Tonks counter offered I smirked and nodded my head causing Charlie to laugh while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Stay out of trouble Tonks Lara won't be able to save your bloody arse anymore," Charlie said with a smile and with that she gave us one lass embrace before walking off to spend time with her parents.

"Charlie, why did you kiss me?" I asked looking into his eyes wondering why he waited till now to show me his true feelings.

"Because I care about you and I always will," he answered pulling me into another soft passionate kiss, but this time I returned the kiss. It felt like time froze for a moment until my mother came into view. For a moment I thought she was going to strangle me but instead I saw happiness in her eyes.

*That night*

"Lara Albus wants a word with you in his office," my mother informed me I nodded causing her to add "Don't worry Lara goodbyes aren't forever." I smiled at her before making my way to Albus's office. I grew up here since I was four I know I'm not my mothers real daughter, I was left on Hogwarts door step. She told me my father wanted me to have a better life for me. The only thing I have left of my father was the letter he placed in my hand when he left me here that night long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Secret protector**

I reached his office and quickly spoke the random sweet password, like I have done many times before. I looked up at him like a girl would look at her grandfather. To me the teachers in this school are my family, since most of them cared about me in return. I brushed my choppy brown hair out of my pale green eyes and asked "What is it you wanted to speak to me about Albus?" He smiled making a chair appear in front of me for me to sit in. This meant this was going to be one of our long talks; I simply smiled waiting for him to begin.

"Harry is coming to Hogwarts this coming term," He informed me I looked at him calmly knowing what this meant. My mind began to flash back to my first year.

"_Lara McGonagall," My mother called me to be sorted with a proud smile on her lips as I walked up to the stool and she placed the sorting hat on my head._

"_Interesting a Black it's been a long time since I sorted one… You're not like most of them, so you won't fit there. Yes you're a lot like him but your brave one that you are. You are destined for greatness it better be…" It said in my head before yelling "Gryffindor!" The table cheered and my mother smiled at me proudly with a tad of relief in her eyes as I made my way to my house table. My mind was racing I have heard about the black family and how most of them are or have been death eaters. Was my father a Black why didn't she tell me? I knew she wasn't my real mother and how I became to be in her care. I just wish she told me and not a ratty old hat. I met my mother outside the dinning hall and stared into her eyes._

"_What was my father's name?" I asked bluntly she quickly took my hand and pulled me out of the crowd of students._

"_Meet me in Albus's office and I will explain everything," she answered I nodded and quickly made my way up there. I knew all the secret passages and hidden stair cases since I grew up in this castle._

"_Chocolate frogs," I mumbled causing the stair case to Albus's office to appear, I quickly entered with out a second thought. My mom soon entered shortly after, Albus sighed before saying "I knew this day would come."_

"Do you remember everything I have told you over the years?" He asked snapping me back into reality. I nodded then sighed before responding "The girl that Voldemort has searched for is destined to protect and guide Harry Potter, with out her help the boy will die long before is destiny is profiled. I am that girl and like I promised you before Albus I will keep the boy from harm as long as I can."

"This journal holds instructions that will appear at certain times and dates through out the years until the deed is done," he explained handing me a simple small dragon leather journal. I smiled before putting it in my robe pocket for safe keeping.

"Who is taking him to Diegon Ally since he lives with muggles?" I asked he simply smiled before answering "Hagrid volunteered to I thought you could run into them there when you go do your shopping with Severus, since you two get along quite well."

"I think I am the only Gryffindor he likes, but that's only because we always had a bond," I replied with a slight smirk. I knew it was because Severus was my father's closest friend and he can't help but have a soft spot for me because of it.

"Lara please remember Harry must not know you're his protector," he advised I nodded before standing up causing my chair to disappear. I was always able to do wand less magic since I was a child, my mom helped me prefect it over the years causing me to excel in every one of my classes.

"Understood Albus," I said before walking out of his office. I smiled to my self as I made my way back to my mother's dorm where I stayed during the summer.

*A few mouths later*

Summer brake is almost to an end and it was time for me and Severus to make our trip to Diegon Ally. Severus wasn't to found of our mission today. I just smiled at him and said "Cheer up Sev at lest we get to spend some time together."

"That is the only thing good about this day," he replied messing up my hair and smiling down at me before saying "Let's get this over with."

"He isn't James Sev please remember that," I reassured knowing his past and how James Potter theorized him in front of Lilly the one girl he ever loved.

"I will try Lara, now come lets get the supply's you need before they show up," he directed placing his arm to guide me into the first shop. Students from Hogwarts gawked at the fact I was walking around with him but like always I didn't care less, instead I just rolled my eyes at them. The journal in my pocket grew warm so I took it out of my rob pocket and opened it to the first page.

_**Run into Harry and Hagrid at the Leaky Caldron **_

I sighed leading the way to the Leaky Caldron with Severus close behind me. Soon as we were inside I spotted Hagrid sitting across from an eleven year old boy with glasses.

That was him; I took a deep breath as Severus started to make his way towards Quirrell. He didn't trust him and neither did I, the stumbling git shouldn't even be here. I slowed my pace behind Severus so I would catch Hagrid's eye.

"Lara come here a minute I would like yea to meet Harry Potter," Hagrid said I smiled and made my way over to them. Harry held out his hand for me to shake which I did with a warm smile while saying "Nice to meet you Harry."

"Lara here is McGonagall's adopted daughter, the lucky lass got to grow up on Hogwarts grounds. I have known her since she was only four years old," Hagrid explained as I sat down besides Harry.

"I am sorry about your parents Harry, I know how it feels he killed my mother then killed my father soon after he left me on Hogwarts steps," I mentioned placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me happy he met someone that knows what is like to have your parents ripped away from you.

"I am guessing your mom was busy today?" Hadrid questioned noticing I walked in with Severus. I smiled warmly while replying "Yea she had a lot to get done for tonight so Professor Snape brought me."

"Must be hard not having Tonks and Charlie around," he said I nodded in agreement before replying "I miss them both but I still got the twins and now Harry to keep me entertained." Harry blushed slightly with a slight grin on his face.

"Lara there is still a lot to get done," Severus informed me as he looked into Harry's green eyes which were the same as the Lilly I saw in the pictures that Severus had.

"I will see you at Hogwarts Harry, bye Hagrid promise I will come and visit you." I said standing back up and made my way back towards Severus.

"How did it go?" He asked taking my arm and apperated us to Hogsmaid. I looked at him as I answered "It went well, I believe I have his trust."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Troublesome Git **

"Mom have you gone insane he is only a first year and you want him to be a seeker on our house team? The boy was raised by muggles he knows nothing about the game," I spat angrily the foolish women that I saw as my mother.

"That's why you and Oliver Wood will be teaching him the game," She informed him I groaned Oliver worshiped me for my skills on the pitch. He has been trying to get me to go out with him ever since he first saw me play. These are the moments I missed Charlie his presents always kept Oliver at bay but since he was now in Romania I was seen as fair game. I decided not to argue with her instead I sighed and asked "When?"

"This afternoon," she answered I looked at the clock realizing I have ten minutes to meet them at the pitch. I raised my hand near the window and said "Accio Nimbus 2000." She smiled as I quickly mounted my broom and flew out the window towards the Quidditch pitch. I think I reminded her of her self when she was my age; maybe that's why she lets me get away with stuff like that.

"Nice for you to make it Lara," Oliver said as I hovered above them. Harry looked nervous; I smiled as I landed next to him.

"You will be great Harry, don't let anyone tell you different. Besides you have us to get you ready," I informed causing him to nod and smile at me weakly.

"What position do you play Lara?" Harry asked I smirked while answering "Chaser."

"She is one of our best might I add it will be a shame this is her last year," Oliver said I smiled at them both and said "Enough flattery Wood lets get to work."

Our hard work paid off thanks to Harry we won our first game of the school year, even though it was pure luck since he caught it in his mouth. Halloween is here and stumbling git of a defense of dark arts professor has become a threat in my eyes since he hexed Harry's broom. Luckily for him Hermione broke his contraction by setting Severus robes on fire, thinking it was him giving me plenty of time to fully break the hex. I made Severus promise me to keep an eye on him, he only agreed when I promised to tutor a few of his students.

"Happy…" Fred started just to be finished by George "Halloween Lara."

"You too boys don't make my mom pull her hair out to much," I replied with smile the boys just smirked at me as my mom rain out fallowed by two first year Slytherin's that were now pink head to toe. I bit bake a smirk and said to my mom "They were with me the whole time." My mom glared at the twins before sighing and sending the two Slytherin's to the hospital wing.

"Get going before you two gits piss her off anymore," I advised both of them hugged me tight saying "If only you were not Charlie's girl," before they took off down the hallway. My mom looked at me before saying "I don't know why on earth you defend them Lara." I smirked and replied "They are harmless besides I promised Charlie I would to look after them." She smiled knowing how much I missed Charlie.

"You know you can go visit him over Christmas if you like," She pointed out causing me to hug her tight loving the thought of seeing him even if it was for a few hours.

***That night***

Everything was going fine until a Troll was found in the castle. I tried to find Harry in the sea of panicked students but there was no use. I quickly found the twins and barrowed the Marauder's map. I pointed my wand at the blank parchment and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Causing the map to appear, I quickly found Harry and his friends in the girl's bathroom with the troll. I dashed down the hallway thinking "Stupid troublesome git are you trying to get your self killed." When I got there I saw my mom and Severus go in. I quickly mumbled "Mischief managed and shoved the map in my pocket before entering the bathroom. The troll was knocked out on the bathroom floor the Harry stood there with his friends. Hermione defended them saying it was her fault. I looked at Harry with a smile proud of both him and Ron. My mom looked at me and said "Lara get them to Gryffindor." I noticed Severus bleeding leg along with Harry before I ushered the three of them out.

"What were you three thinking you all could have been killed," I pointed out then sighed and added "Your lucky you had each other, just promise me you will continue to protect each other from now on."

"We promise Lara," Harry replied I nodded putting an arm around him saying "I will hold you to that Harry." He just proved he is going to be a hand full.

***The next day***

"Lara I need you to bring Hagrid's dragon Norbert to Charlie," Albus said with a knowing smile which I returned as let Norbert land on my shoulder.

"It will be my pleasure Albus," I replied walking over to his fire place.

"Oh and Lara stay with Charlie until Monday morning, to help Norbert warm up to his new home," He instructed causing me to grin before saying "Charlie Weasley's hut in Romania." I walked out into Charlie's living room seeing him stare at me in disbelief.

"Lara? But how? Why?" He asked I just giggled placing my finger on his lips before saying "Albus sent me here to bring you Norbert and told me I don't have to be back until Monday morning." He grinned kissing me lovingly causing Norbert to wrap around us both. I missed him so much I just wish I could tell him but my heart wasn't ready to unveil it just yet. He soon pulled away with Norbert now on his shoulders and took his hand in mine before saying "Let's get this little guy to his new colony." I nodded in agreement and took his hand. Norbert fit right in with the colony giving me and Charlie time together before I had to head back.

"Lara what are you going to do after you graduate?" He asked as he held me into his chest while we laid on the bed. How am I going to tell him that I am destined to protect and guide Harry Potter? I looked into his eyes and saw the love along with desire of wanting me near. Even though I wish I could live here with him I knew until Harry's destiny is complete it won't be possible only a goal to look forward to after it's over.

"Albus has already offered me a job," I replied he pulled me completely onto his chest, he knew about everything because I told him along with Tonks and Bill a few years back.

"I know you can't say no but please Lara be careful I don't know what I would do if I lost you," He admitted before kissing me passionately.

***Monday morning***

It was sadly time to leave even though I would give anything to stay. We kissed one last time before I walked into the fireplace and said while dropping the floo powder "Albus Dumbledore's office." I appeared in Albus office seconds later. He smiled at me as I nodded telling him the young dragon named Norbert was all set. I already missed Charlie's touch but there is nothing I can do about that. For now this is the life I must live, but at lest now I have something to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bonding moments**

I was enjoying a nice night with Charlie; I had to head back tomorrow. At lest I got to spend Christmas with him, I just wish it didn't have to end.

"Lara what are we?" He asked we never gave our selves a label; I didn't want to push a long distance relationship on him so until now I have pushed it in the back of my mind.

"Honestly Charlie anything you're willing to make me, I only want you but I am not going to force you into a long distant relationship," I explained he just smiled and kissed me passionately taking my breath away.

"There is no other girl I want," he said holding me tight before adding "I would wait a life time for you Lara." I smiled at him and kissed him back lovingly not wanting this moment to end but the small journal in my pocket grew warm. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket reading it. _**Go to Harry and tell him he isn't alone.**_

"Charlie I'm sorry but I have to go," I whispered kissing him tenderly showing him I didn't want to and would give anything to stay.

"I understand love," He replied kissing me passionately before I apperated away. I appeared at Hogwarts gate. I quickly changed into my animagus form which was a white wolf. I raced towards the castle having a strong feeling where I could find Harry. I changed back when I reached my destination I found a few months earlier. Albus was with him talking to him before walking away, Albus saw me in the corner of his eye and just smiled. I started to walk out of the shadows before saying "He is right Harry." I looked at his image of his parents smiling at him.

"How do you know you have been loved and cared about for your entire life," He spat; I smiled softly before walking over to the mirror and stood before it. The image of my father next to me smiling at me proudly, sadness showed in my eyes as I started to speak "Yes but I still feel like something is missing, I barley remember my father and don't have any memory of my mother I was a baby when she was killed. It took me a long time to understand as long as I am alive their memory can live on."

"Do you think they are proud of me?" He asked me causing me to walk over to him and sit by his side before saying "You're a bright young wizard Harry why wouldn't they be proud." I wrapped a sisterly arm around his shoulders, I knew then Harry and I had a connection, full of understanding and trust.

***Graduation***

Harry proved his bravery by fighting Voldemort that was living like a leach on Quirrell. The bloody stuttering fool died there by Harry's touch. I was proud of him for protecting the stone, also loving the fact that Gryffindor won the house cup leaving Severus speechless. I now stand there staring at my proud mom and I threw my hat in the air along with the rest of my class. I scanned the crowd seeing Charlie, Bill and Tonks waving at me. I smirked before tackling Tonks, I haven't seen her since she graduated last year. She grinned at me hugging me tight, I could tell she missed me just as much. When she let go I was embraced by Bill, I kissed him on the cheek before turning to Charlie. He grinned ear to ear as I jumped up straddling him as I kissed him passionately.

"I thought you forgot about me," he teased I just smiled and said "No I was saving the best for last love." He held me tightly in his arms until my mother stepped into view. She only smiled as he set me down, she always liked Charlie.

"Charlie says Dumbledore offered you a job what is it," Tonks asked I smiled and answered "I am Severus Snape's assent and school sub."

"Lara why didn't you tell me you would be working close to Snape?" Charlie asked I bit my lip before replying "Well that part only became official this morning."

"Charlie this is a great opportunity for Lara you should be happy for her," Mom pointed out before walking off to mingle with parents.

"I don't trust him," Bill mumbled like a brother would causing Tonks to elbow him in the gut and said "Shove it you bloody arse."

"Charlie I have known Severus my whole life, he was one of my father's friends, so to him I am like a beloved niece," I explained I knew it was going to be an interesting year.

***Months later***

I spent part of the summer with Charlie; he made me a charm bracelet for the matching dragon charms that magically charmed to shine as long as the holder of the first charm lived. He wore his around his neck to have something to remind him of me. I stared at the dragon charm as I knocked on Severus's office.

"Lara you should know by now you are the only one that never needs to knock," He told me before hugging me tight. I looked up at him and asked "Has Albus gone insane or just mental. Lockheart is a blow hearted imposter."

"I feel the same Lara that's why I insisted you were my assent this year so he didn't harm you. I want you to promise me you will be careful around him," he replied I nodded in agreement. We started to head to the great hall; I didn't see Harry or Ron anywhere. I looked at Severus with slight worry in my eyes.

"He will turn up Lara now come we can't be late," he instructed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the great hall. I sat next to Severus and my mom, she beamed when Albus sad my name, every house even Slytherin cheered. I still didn't see Harry anywhere, and then I felt the journal grew warm. I pulled it out while opening it.

**Fetch Harry out side the great hall**

"I'll go with you," Severus said as we excused our selves. I had Severus stand next to me while I leaned against the wall. We watched them put down their things then they turned and stared up at Severus in slight hour.

"Why are you two late," Severus demanded Ron stammered I shock my head opening the door looking at the womping willow. It had a few broken branches, I knew it had of been that same flying car Ron and the twins used to get Harry.

"You two could have been killed," I said staring at Harry in disappointment as he told me what happened. He could of owled me and asked me to go get him instead of being foolish. I looked at Severus before saying "Have my mom meet me in her office she can deal with their punishment." Severus nodded in agreement before walking away.

"Why did Snape listen to you like that way are you shagging him or something," Ron asked I glared at him before saying "Ten points from Gryffindor, oh did I forget to mention I am the assent teacher for potions and the school sub." Ron was stunned but Harry just smiled happy that I was still around. I brought them into my mom's office before heading back to Severus's office to get things ready for tomorrow's classes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**No longer safe**

"Lara I beg you don't leave me alone with that blow heart," Severus pleaded being dragged into this dueling club with Lockhart.

"Severus the man already stalks me why bloody hell would I want to willing spend more time with maggot of a man?" I asked sitting on his desk in simple purple dress, knee high boats and a thin black cape. He sighed while answering "I promise I will stop taking points from Gryffindor as much."

"Throw in a week of my rounds and you got your self a deal," I said with a small smirk, he sighed and nodded in agreement. I looked at the clock realizing it was time to head down there anyways. I loathed Lockhart but it will give me a chance to see Harry's dueling skills. We both sighed making our way to the classroom where the dueling club was to be held in. I smiled at the turn out, but that smile quickly went away when Lockhart saw me. He made his way over to me with a smug grin on his face.

"Lara I am so glad you could make it my dear," Lockhart said looking at me up and down causing Severus to stand next to me.

"I thought Lara would be a good example for the students," Severus explained biting back a smirk; he knew how much I was a natural at dueling. It helped he was one of the people that taught me to duel; he even taught me spells he made.

"I have heard of your talents that's why I was so sad when Albus told me you were Severus's assent," Lockhart said trying to charm me but all it did was make me want to gag. I looked at him thinking how much I would love to hex him, as I faked a smile. Severus sensed my uneasiness and spoke "We should get started."

"Welcome students to the dueling club, today we will be practicing dueling. Today we have a treat Professor Snape and the lovely Lara agreed to assist me." Lockhart explained I smirked at Harry and the twins, letting them know they would enjoy what was about to happen. I walked to the end of the stage facing Lockhart. Severus had amusement in his eyes when Lockhart said "No worries Lara I will go easy on you."

Before he could say a word I held out my hand thinking "Expelliarmus" I then whipped out my wand and said "Tarantallegra," causing his legs to dance uncontrollably until I waved my hand and undid the curse. Lockhart looked at me realizing I wasn't someone to toy with. I smiled looked at the students and explained "I been trained in advance dueling, so please don't get discouraged you're here to learn."

"Well done Lara," Severus complement as I switched spots with him. I looked at Lockhart and asked "Would you like me to duel him?" Lockheart shook his head not even a second later Lockhart's wand was in Severus's hand.

"How about we get some volunteers," Lockhart said. It ended being Harry and Draco, they were throwing hex's at each other while staring at each other with pure hatred. Draco ended up casting the snake conjuring spell, Severus tried to step in but idiotic Lockhart decided to use the wrong spell sending the snake in front of a male student. Harry started talking to the snake in its langue. Harry was a poysaltongue.

***Months Later***

Hogwarts was no longer a safe place, the chamber of secrets has been opened, and a few muggle born students have been petrified including Harry's friend Hermione. I now stare at the newest message from the air of Slytherin. Ginny Weasly has been taken to the chamber, shame washed over me because I couldn't protect her. She was the youngest Weasly and a part of me felt reasonable. I felt the journal grew warm, I sighed pulling it out of my pocket to read what it instructed.

_**Don't let Lockhart leave the castle**_

I couldn't help but smirk at this task; I am going to enjoy this a little too much, so with out another thought I made my way to Lockhart's office. When I got there Harry and Ron already entered. I smirked at Harry's cleverness, Lockhart could at lest make good bate, but I still fallowed behind them. They didn't notice I was behind them when they questioned the fake "Your leaving!" I smirked as the boys figured out his lies, but then Lockhart's eyes darkened about to cast the memory charm. I raised my hand thinking "Expelliarmus," causing the dimwit's wand to go into my hand. Both boys stared at me, glad for my timing. I stared down the fake as I walked over to him saying "Unless you want me to present you to the ministry for fraud, I would advise you to do as these boys say and go with them to the Chamber," I threatened coldly as I snapped his wand in half with out any remorse.

"How did you know?" Harry asked I just smiled answering him "I would do the same if I was in your shoes Harry. Now go save Ginny." They both looked at me before pointing their wands at Lockhart and forced him to lead the way. I wanted to go with Harry but I knew this is something he must do himself; besides putting my self in danger would leave him unprotected in the long run. I walked down the long hallway just to find Charlie white as a ghost. I pulled him into a calming embrace while saying "Harry is on his way to save your sister as we speak." He smiled at me, part of him being glad I wasn't down there with Harry. I didn't let go of him until I saw Molly and Arthur Weasley walking towards us. I let Charlie place a loving arm around my waist as looked at the worried parents and said "She will be found I promise." They held each other with tears in their eyes causing me to walk over to them and hug them. I have been close to this family for years, and I too was worried about Ginny.

"Lara Albus needs to see you in his office," Severus informed me I nodded letting go of the Weasley's and fallowing him. He looked at me before asking "Your worried too aren't you?"

"I just hope Harry gets there in time," I replied softly causing him to nod quietly, I knew he was also worried, even though he didn't like to show it.

"You have done well Lara," Albus informed me as I stud in front of him, I smiled weakly knowing this year wasn't easy. Harry had a knack at getting him self in trouble. I think I got over my fear of spiders when I had to fight off Hagrid's old pet's children with out Harry realizing I was there.

"I wish I was by his side right now," I admitted hating him being in the chamber with out me. I was worried about his safety; I wish he didn't have to face this challenge alone.

"As do I Lara," he replied that's when I noticed Fawlks wasn't there, which caused both Albus and I to smile. I later walked out of the room just to see Harry making his way to Albus's office with a destroyed diary in his hand. I gave him a knowing grin as we went into Albus's office. Not even five minutes later Lucius Malfoy headed for Albus office. I stepped in front of him and said "Looks like your plans for getting rid of Albus Dumbledore blew up in your face Malfoy."

"Bite your tongue girl," he hissed causing me to smirk giving anything to hex him, but instead I said "At lest mine isn't forked." He glared wanting to curse me but Severus came into view causing him to stalk off into Albus's office.

"Lara Malfoy isn't someone to trifle with," Severus warned I just smirked up at him saying "You need to remember Sev I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I am still a load to worry about you Lara," he pointed out looking down at me with worried eyes. I sighed knowing he cared about my well being; I smiled up at him saying "I know I will always be that little girl that used to sit in your lap at dinner." The memory of the first time I talked to Severus flashed into my mind.

"_Moma, why does Severus always look sad?" I asked looking up at me mom, she smiled down at me as she answered "He is a very lonely man Lara." I smiled getting up from the table and walked over to him. He stared down at me slightly shocked, that I was smiling up at him. _

"_Don't be sad I will be your friend," I told him as I climbed up and sat in his lap._

"_Why would you want to be friends with a grumpy old man?" He questioned me I hugged him as I answered "Everyone needs a friend."_

"_I would like that Lara," he told me causing me to grin._ I smiled at the memory I was five when I first talked to Severus and ever since then we been friends. I believe I warmed his cold heart in a way.

"You were less trouble then," he said I chuckled I think Severus and I have become closer this year. I hope our friendship last for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Black meets Black**

I am running in my wolf form falling resent instructions from the journal, which has become more of a burden then anything. The words that appeared are burned into my mind as I continued to run. _**Help Sirius Black get away from Azkaban.**_

I met the man when I was five at an Order of the Phoenix meeting; since I was so young my mom let me draw next to her at the meetings. I could only hope he remembered me. I changed back when I saw a black dog in the distance; I knew it was Sirius because Albus told me about his Animagus form. My heart quickened, this man was my uncle, and the only Black I was the most like. He stared at me in disbelief as he made his way towards me. Did he remember me? I quickly lead him to a near by cave so he wouldn't be found.

He changed back to his true form and smiled at me "It's been a long time Lara."

"I thought you could use my help Uncle," I replied causing him to smirk and say "So they finely told you, I wanted to tell you when I saw your pale green eyes; they are just like my brothers."

"The sorting hat gave it away and then they sort of had to tell me," I explained he pulled me into a tight embrace saying "You shouldn't have came Lara you will receive the kiss if they find you helping me."

"Sirius I know for a fact you're not a murder. On the marauders map I saw Peter Pettigrew's name, he is alive Sirius," I told him he smiled and hugged me tighter.

"How's Harry?" He asked I smiled saying "He is a very clever boy, that can't help but get into trouble. Sirius I am the girl that was destined to protect and guide him."

"I know Lara and I'm glad it's you," He said kissing my head before asking "Does he know?" I shook my head no causing him to nod showing me he understood why.

"Come on we got to get moving," I pointed out helping him up and changing into my wolf form he smiled changing into his dog form. We ran for hours until we got to a safe location. We both changed back into our true forms and sat with our backs against the newest cave wall.

"When are you heading back to Hogwarts?" He asked letting me lean on him.

"After I get you safe in the shirking shack," I answered simply, before looking at the dragon charm on my bracelet. He smiled at me before asking "So who is the boy you thinking about?"

"Charlie Weasley," I answered causing him to grin and say "I have nothing to worry about then. Weasley's are good people."

"Sometimes I wonder how he can put up with me," I sighed he just smirked and said "He puts up with you because he loves you Lara." I blushed slightly causing him to chuckle. I hit him on the shoulder and smiled at my uncle.

"Little Lara found love," He teased ruffling my hair smiling. I sighed knowing this moment wasn't going to last forever even though I wanted it to.

"Get some sleep I'll take first watch," I suggested he nodded in agreement placing his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes. I let my mind wonder as he slept. I wonder what Charlie would think if he knew I am helping Sirius? He would most likely be stunned, but knowing him he would understand why. Sirius is my uncle; even if the journal didn't instruct me to help him I would do it anyways. I smiled at Sirius hating to wake him, but I know I too needed to get some rest before we continued on.

"Sirius, its time to wake up," I told him as shuck his shoulder, he looked up at me happy I was still there and his escape wasn't a dream.

"Get some rest Lar," he said I nodded in agreement, as I put my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and whispered as I was falling asleep "You look so much like your mom."

***Dawn***

"Wake up Lara," he said softly causing me to open my eyes. I sat up and looked at him before asking "How do you know my real mom?"

"She was a Gryffindor, and her name was Mina. She was the only girl that ever turned me down; her spunk is what made me like her so much," He answered before sighing "When she died I thought it was a lie until I found out she died protecting your location."

"Let's get moving," I said softly as a tear went down my cheek, he whipped it away before replying "She would be proud of you Lara." I smiled at him before changing into my wolf form causing him to do the same.

We ran all day and into the night, letting the moon light our way. I felt free in this form; a part of me didn't want it to end, but I knew I needed to return to Hogwarts before the year started up again. We reached an abandoned shack where we stopped to rest for awhile; our destination was only a few more miles to go. I changed into my true form and looked at Sirius as he did the same. He smiled at me as I pulled a loaf of bread and a bottle of water out of my bag. I tossed him the bottle of water after I took a swig; he looked at me gratefully before having a drink.

"When we get there I will supply you with food and water as much as I can," I said breaking the bread in half and handing him some.

"I know I can't stop you but please be careful Lara," he replied with worrying eyes. I smiled at him before saying "Living on the edge is what makes life worth living."

"Minerva has had her hands full," he chuckled as we both sat down with our backs against the wall. I wonder what mom would think if she knew? She would most likely think I spent too much time with Albus. This is why I decided that this adventure would be better off not spoken about for the time being.

***Two Days Later***

We made it to the Shirking shack with only a little difficulty but it wasn't anything impossible. Sirius smiled as I lead the way into the shirking shack, I smiled back hiding my slight sadness. I hated that this little adventure has come to an end, a part of me wish I didn't have to leave his side at all.

"The adventure is far from over Lara," He said pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled at him handing him the rest of the food and water before walking over to the hidden passage. He smirked liking the fact we were a lot alike causing me to smirk back before disappearing out of site. I started thinking of excuses to give when I am asked about my absents, hopefully not many of them noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A werewolf's keeper **

I just stepped out of the shower just to be greeted by Severus leaning against the wall near my book shelf. I moved into this room last year, it wasn't much but it was my own space. I held the towel tight to my body and stared into his eyes. Why is he looking at me like that? He struggled to stare into my eyes as he stud there.

"What is Sev?" I asked putting my free hand straight out and said "Accio black dress." My simple black dress that was slightly low cut flew into my hand.

"Albus wants to see you in his office," he answered as I grabbed my underwear and braw out of my dresser. I sighed and walked back into the bathroom, closed the door and quickly got dressed. When I opened the door he had one of my thin black cloaks in his hand. I looked at him gratefully and started to take it from him, strangely his hands lingered on mine before stepping back.

"Any idea why Albus wants to see me?" I asked putting on my cloak before grabbing my black leather knee high boots.

"Remus Lupin is going to be the Defense the Dark arts Professor," He replied watching me put on my boots. I stared at him in slight disbelief knowing Remus was a werewolf.

"Has Albus gone mad, or just bloody mental?" I questioned leading the way out of my room. Just two hours back at Hogwarts and I already am heading up to Albus's office while questioning his sanity.

"Ah Lara there you are my dear," Albus greeted me from his chair soon as I entered with Severus by my side. I looked at him as I waved my hand making a chair that was across the room appear behind me, before I sat down and looked at Albus.

"I hear Remus Lupin is the new professor," I stated calmly before adding "Did you forget about his little problem and how dangerous it can be for the students if he forgets to take his potion."

"That's why Lara I asked you here today, how would you feel about being Remus's assistant this year?" He asked even though I know he wasn't really giving me a choice.

"In other words you want me to be his keeper," I stated not liking the idea.

"I will be making his potions you just need to make sure he takes them and take over his classes when he is unable," Severus said looking at me before adding "You're the security net Lara." I nodded in agreement knowing they were right I was there ace in the hole in situations like this and besides I have to think of Harry.

"Does he know he is getting an assistant?" I asked looking straight at Albus.

"He is the one that suggested it when I offered him the job," Albus answered honestly. I sighed looking at them both before saying "And I thought keeping dementors away from Harry was going to be my only challenge this year."

A few minutes later I was heading back to my room, but all sudden Severus grabbed my shoulder. I turned to face him, causing his arm to slowly pull away.

"Lara, where have you been?" He asked I knew he would ask sooner or later. I sighed pulling out the journal and saying "Its last instructions took me awhile that's all, I'm sorry if I worried you." He looked away and blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you earlier, I just missed you Lara," he apologized while mumbling the last part, but unlucky for him I heard it clearly. I smirked him turning away before saying "I'm touched Sev that you found the time to miss me."

He was too stunned to say anything causing me to smirk as I headed back to my room to relax before Hogwarts was invaded by students.

***That night***

As I waited for Remus to arrive I tried to remember what he looked like, since I met the man only once long ago at the Order the very same day I first met Sirius.

"Why did he have to take the train?" I asked myself leaning up against the castle's cold stone wall. I hoped to talk to him before the welcoming feast, maybe find common ground of some sorts.

"The train holds good childhood memories for me," said none other then Remus from the other side of the steps. I smiled turning to face him, causing him to smile at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you I just wanted to talk to you before the students arrived," I explained holding my hand out to him.

"You don't have to explain you're self to me Lara; you were given very little choice in the matter. I need you to be my assistant because you're the only one that can handle me if I turn and I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I bit any of the students," He said softly before taking my hand and shaking it.

"Now that's settled I will show you to your quarters before we are invaded," I informed warmly while still holding onto his hand and leading him inside. He smiled at happy memories as we made our way to his quarters.

"Will you like to have a cup of tea after the feast?" he asked I smiled before saying "I would love too Remus." I think we will get along just fine this year, I don't know why, but I have a feeling we will become fast friends. The feast went normally besides the minor fear in the younger year's eyes when Albus had to talk about the dementors that will be patrolling around the grounds this year. Getting supplies to Sirius might get a tad trickier then I originally thought. I smiled to Remus as we made our way to his quarters, ignoring the slightly jealous glances from Severus.

"Is something going on with you and Severus?" Remus asked when we entered his quarters. I chuckled while saying "I have known the man since I was a child; he was my father's friend and he always had a soft spot for me because of it. I couldn't ever see him more as a friend and uncle."

"I think he is starting to think of you in a different way," Remus pointed out "Tonight when you sat next to me it looked like he was going to bloody kill me."

"Well he did see me in nothing but a towel earlier today," I mentioned as he started to brew the tea. He turned to me with a raised eye brow before saying "That explains it then. You are a lovely young lady, maybe seeing you like that made him realize that and doesn't know what to think or believe."

"Maybe but he knows about my feelings for Charlie," I replied causing him to smile and say "Arthur and Molly's boy? I always knew that boy had the best of luck."

"We been playing cat and mouse since he graduated, sometimes I think he would be better off with out me," I said looking away causing Remus to touch my hand.

"Never dare think that Lara if he truly cares for you he won't mind waiting for you," He pointed out causing me to smile and reply "I know he doesn't mind waiting I just don't want him waiting and hoping for something that might not happen."

"Life is short Lara don't hastate out of fear," He told me kindly before helping me up and walked me to the door. I smiled at my newly made friend as I walked out the door and headed towards my quarters. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, I quickly whipped out my wand and thought "Lumos" just to see Severus dark eyes staring at me. I sighed wondering why he was fallowing me? Could Remus been right is Severus developing feelings for me? I looked at my old friend that I always held in the dearest respects and put out my wand by thinking "Nox."

"You shouldn't trust him so easily Lara," Severus scolded staring right in my pale green eyes with slight jealously. I stared back in slight disbelief, hating that he was treating me like a helpless child; him of all people should know what I am capital of.

"Severus I am not a child and I won't let you treat me as such. I and I alone will decide who I befriend," I warned before turning away from him not wanting to look at him right now, but before I could walk away he grabbed tightly onto my wrist.

"I don't know if I could bare it if anything happened to you Lara, because you mean more to me then you will ever realize," he explained tugging me into an unwanted embrace. I wanted to push away but I decided against it when I saw the worry in his eyes.

"You have to learn to share me Sev," I said returning his embrace causing him to sigh in relief before saying "I always hated sharing." I chuckled before stepping away from him with a small smile as I started to turn away. When I started to walk away I heard him mumble "I wish Charlie never won your heart." I felt sad for Severus because even if Charlie didn't win my heart I could never love Severus the way he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Damn you Sirius Black**

I finished the last class of the day and went to see how Remus was recovering. I knocked softly on the door only to hear a quite come in Lara.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting in next to his bed side. I had to cover for him for the last few weeks which has a challenge due to Harry's questions.

"How is Harry's tutoring going?" he questioned changing the subject. We have been teaching Harry how to produce a patronus charm since a dementor almost caused him to fall off his broom during a qudditch game. They seem to be attracted to him for some odd reason. When he asked the two of us to teach him how and saw how much he wanted to learn we couldn't say no.

"I have to admit with a little more practice we won't have to worry about him as much," I answered causing him to chuckle softly. I smiled happy he is feeling better and almost back to his old self. I soon stud up to get ready to go but he grabbed my hand wanting me to stay by his side. We have gotten close in these flew months; I could tell him things I couldn't talk to Charlie about. I looked into his eyes and let him brush my choppy dark brown hair out of my pale green eyes.

"Be careful on your rounds tonight, Sirius Black has been seen in close by and the dementors are restless," He warned I smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek and said "You don't need to worry about me Remus." He smiled softly as I slowly walked out of the room. In a few hours it would be safe for me to go see Sirius and ring his neck. I don't know what I would do if he got caught, the end of this year couldn't come quicker. I sighed making my way down to the great hall.

***later that night***

I was doing my rounds when I felt the journal grow warm, with a sigh I pulled it out of my pocket and quickly read it _**Harry's fallowing Peter Pettigrew on the map, protect him before he gets over his head. **_I made a mad dash knowing Severus was also on duty. I soon heard voices and I knew right away I made it just in time.

"What do we got here?" Severus asked grabbing the map; I stared at Harry wanting to yell at his foolishness. I knew for a fact the twins gave him the map so he could go on the Hogsmead trips.

"It's just a peace of parchment sir," Harry defended causing Severus to point out his wand at his map, but before I could say a word Remus stepped out of the shadows and said "Maybe I should take a look since its my area of expletives." Severus looked at me and I nodded agreeing with Remus, giving Severus no choice but to give Remus what he thought was just a peace of parchment. Remus pointed his wand at the map and mumbled "Aparecium" I laughed at the random insult knowing that's how the map was designed since Sirius told me one night after I brought him food.

"It's a prank from Zonko's that is charmed to insult who ever tries to read it," Remus explained handing it to me to look at.

"Severus your shift is over I will escort this rule breaker back to Gryffindor, he will serve detention with me tomorrow," I suggested causing Severus to nod in agreement and walk away. I turned to Harry, grabbing him and pulling him into Remus's office.

"Where did you ever get this Harry? You know what I don't even want to know. Do you understand the danger you put your self in? If Sirius Black got a hold of this it would lead him right to you," Remus scolded before opening his desk and putting it safely inside. I placed my hand on Remus shoulder and said "You need to be more care full about your actions Harry. You can't always rely on luck, because that will just get you killed in the end." Harry stared at my worried eyes and nodded understanding our point. Remus soon sighed writing a note so he wouldn't get in any more trouble tonight and instructed "Off to bed now Harry." He started to walk out but then turned to us and said "I just wanted to let you know I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map tonight."

"Its old and all old things have their flaws Harry," Remus pointed out before Harry walked out of the room. Remus soon stared at me pulling the map out of the desk and looked at me. I pointed my wand at the map saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He stared at me as I opened the map and pointed to Peter Pettigrew's name.

"He is alive that means Sirius is innocent," He whispered in shock I nodded before admitting "I found out at the end of last year, I'm sorry, Padfoot asked me not to."

"Take me to him Lara," He said I nodded leading the way out of his office. There was silence between us that has never been, I feel like I betrayed him.

When we went into the entrance under the womping willow I found the words to speak.

"Please forgive me Remus, he didn't want you to know until you knew the truth."

"I am not mad at you Lara, I am mad at my self for not seeing it before," he replied as we finely reached our destination.

"I see you can't get enough of me Lara," Sirius said when I opened the door. I stepped into the room just to be fallowed by Remus.

"He knows the truth Sirius," I informed him causing the two men to tightly hug each other. I smiled at their reunion as I leaned against the wall letting them have their moment before I told Sirius about Harry seeing the traitor on the map.

"Harry soon will know the truth too Sirius my dear old friend," Remus said "He saw him on the map tonight and fallowed him. He is lucky Severus didn't know how to brake threw the maps defenses."

"How is he in the castle?" Sirius asked causing me to realize Peter was Ron's Rat. That Rat is too old to be a normal rat, it had to be him.

"He is scabbers Ron's rat," I answered causing Remus to stare at me just now realizing it himself. I then stared at Sirius watching him grab my spare wand that wasn't restructured with the ministry. Severus got it for me when I was nine; he wanted me to start learning early. I quickly stud in front of Sirius and stared him down in hopes to stop him even if it was just for the moment.

"Don't be foolish Uncle," I spat causing Remus to smirk when Sirius looked at me for a moment and nodded. I let out a sigh looking him straight in the eye and say "If you do anything stupid I will kick your bloody arse. I don't want to loose you."

"You won't loose me Lara," Sirius told me holding me tight and kissing the top of my head. I started counting the minutes he would keep that promise; I know I wouldn't have to count for long. We stayed for a little while before heading back to the castle before we were missed. Remus decided to walk me to my quarters, he said it was for my safety but I think it was because he didn't know what to say to me. I risked so much and we both know Sirius isn't the careful type. He didn't understand why I wasn't worried about the worse possible outcome. The truth was I was terrified but I like always I couldn't show it, instead I smirked at him when we reached my door and said "Remus I never saw you smile as much as you did tonight. You have a brilliant smile you should do it more often." He smiled at me and pushed the hair out of my face before whispering "My smile is nothing compared to yours Lara." I couldn't help but blush, as I went into my quarters.

***A two days later* **

"Damn you Sirius Black what the hell was he thinking, braking into Gryffindor even though the look on the fat lady's face must have been priceless…. Why in the bloody hell processed him to stand over Ron's bed in the dead of night looking for the damn traitor. He had no right to frighten the poor lad… Oh I am going to wring his neck," I rambled angrily to Remus that simply pulled me into a comforting embrace and said "Breath Lara you're not in this alone anymore." I looked into his comforting eyes knowing I could always count on him to watch my back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Truths revealed**

I been grading papers with Remus when the journal started to grow warm, I sighed opening it. I already told him everything about me being Harry's protector and this cursed journal. He simply smiled as I began to read. **Protect Harry and his friends from deadly dangers under tonight's full moon. They are heading for the passage under the womping willow.** Terror struck me I stared at Remus to let him read because I was too shocked to speak. He looked as white as me as we both leaped up and ran for the womping willow. What did Sirius pull now? When we got there the sun already set, causing us to act quickly and we quickly went into the passage way. My heart pounded as we made it to the shirking shack and opened the door to find Sirius being disarmed by Harry. I raised my hand and thought "Expelliarmus" causing Harry's wand to fly into my waiting hand. He stared into my eyes angrily as he yelled "How could you he killed my parents." I sighed but before I could explain Remus spoke "Sirius wasn't the one that betrayed your parents Harry."

"Who was it then?" Harry demanded eyeing all three of us care fully. I looked straight back at him and said "Peter Pettigrew and he is in this very room."

"Come on out and Play Peter," Sirius hissed starting to walk towards Ron that was holding onto the rat causing Ron to look at Sirius with fear in his eyes.

"Look what we got here I knew you had to be the one to help him into the castle Lupin," Severus spat as he entered the room with his wand raised I opened my hand and thought "Expelliarmus" his wand flew into my hand causing him to stare at me in disbelief as I put his wand in my rob pocket. I stared into his eyes and said "I'm sorry Severus," before mumbling with hand raised "Petrificus Totalus," causing him to fall to the ground. He was going to hate me for a week for that.

"Why are you helping him?" Hermione asked slightly shocked on what I just done. I smiled at Sirius and answered "Sirius Black is my uncle."

"Show me," Harry demanded wanting to know the truth, Sirius grabbed the rat from Ron causing him to beg for us to leave him alone. Peter bit down on Sirius's finger causing him to drop him and Remus quickly casted the Homorphus Charm. Peter turned into his original form causing both Remus and Sirius to grab him.

"My dear friends," Peter said trying to get away causing me to put my wand at his throat. I had no problem killing this man where he stud. He begged Harry causing Harry to stare at this worthless man and say "We can't kill him, will bring you to the castle and the dementors can decide what to do with you." I smirked at Harry as I held my wand to the traitor's throat so he couldn't escape until Remus took my place.

"Let's get moving then," I said I took out my wand and pointed it at Severus's body causing his still body to levitate. I hated for doing it to him in the first place but I knew it had to be done. We started to make our way threw the tunnel; Harry just looked at me before asking "Why did you put your self on the line to help him?"

"Believe it or not Harry me and him are alike. I just have more common sense," I answered causing Sirius to throw a playful glare at me. I then looked at Harry as I set Severus down by some trees and said "Go talk to him Harry, he is your god father after all." He simply smiled at me and walked over to Sirius. I looked at his friends with a smile of my own waiting for one of them to speak.

"Lara does Charlie know you're a Black?" Ron asked staring at me. I smiled softly at him before replying "Yes he does, so does Bill and Tonks, but it doesn't matter to them because I'm still who I am." Ron went silent as Hermione pointed at the moon.

"Remus," I said seeing his eyes were starting to become wolf like, he didn't drink his potion tonight. I had to get Harry and his friends away from him.

"Remus this isn't you," Sirius pleaded after Peter took off like a coward, I stepped in front of Harry and his friends.  
>"Harry get yourself and your friends out of here now," I ordered changing into my wolf form and tackled Remus. Sirius tried to help me but he got thrown down the hill, I was alone, but at lest those three were out of Remus's way. It took me some time but I was able to knock him back into the tunnel that lead to the shirking shack. I changed back, having a hard time walking do to a few cracked ribs and a banded up leg do to being flung to the ground a few times. I didn't have time to rest; I had get to Sirius before he was found.<p>

"How bad have you been hurt Lara?" Severus asked as he caught me before I hit the ground. I looked at him great fully, as I answered "A couple cracked ribs and my right leg is banged up, nothing I can't handle Sev."

"That's why you were away so long during the summer wasn't it? You were helping him" Severus realizing the truth as he helped me back onto my feet while letting me lean on him for support so I could walk. "Why didn't you tell me Lara?"

"Yes Sev but I knew it was the one thing you wouldn't understand," I said he surprisingly didn't let go of me like I thought he would.

"Does Charlie know you have been helping Black?" He asked stopping suddenly.

"No he doesn't; now if you excuse me I have an uncle to save," I answered pushing his helping arm away and started to limp always.

"He has been captured and held in the tower back at the castle," He informed me. My heart pounded I couldn't let him die, I had to save him.

"Lara he is a murder," he said I looked at him and replied "No he's not he was framed by Peter Pettigrew." I started to limp towards the castle but I soon was lifted up in Severus's strong arms and brought to his chambers.

"I will heal you, but please Lara promise me you won't do what I know you're planning," He pleaded as he set me on his bed and stared into my eyes.

"That's one promise I can't make you Severus," I said while he mended my injuries. He then touched my cheek and placed his thumb under my chin to keep eye contact with me before saying "At lest promise me you won't get your self killed."

"I promise I won't get killed," I vowed causing him to kiss my four head gently. I smiled thankfully to him before kissing his cheek. His eyes looked at me wishing for me not to go, but he knew that I must.

"Lara come back here after your done," he instructed I smirked at his cleverness if he is asked where I was he would say I was with him having tea and he would have the memory to back the story up. I looked at him one last time before going out the window, I raised my hand thinking "Accio Firebolt," it appeared in front of me causing me to quickly mount it. Severus gave it to me for Christmas, he knew I loved to fly and wanted me to have it since he knew I been lending Harry my nimbus 2000. I smirked as I flew up to where Sirius was being held. I was careful not to be seen when I landed, Sirius's eyes lit up when he saw me. I placed my hand on the lock thinking "Evanesco" causing the lock to the bars to disappear just as Harry and Hermione showed up on Buckbeck.

"Stay safe uncle," I said handing him a dog charm I made for him along with the strong chain that the charm hung on. He smiled at me putting it on before hugging me tight.

"Same to you Lara," he replied jumping on Buckbeck, I let the two young teens ride down to the edge of the grounds. I knew Harry was going to have a hard time letting him go for now. I sighed quickly flying back down to Severus's quarters, only the ones involved in tonight would know what went on. I looked at the dog charm on my bracelet shin as I knocked on Severus's door and waited to be let in.

***Two days later***

I watched from the teachers table as Harry saw his new Firebolt with one of Buckbeck's feathers next to it. He looked at me knowing I helped Sirius buy it for him; I just smiled back at him. He soon ran outside to ride it, as I left to say goodbye to Remus I knew he was leaving today. I reached his door and let my self in; most of his things were already gone. He smiled at me with slight sadness in his eyes, we have become close this year and I hated to see him go. I ran up and held him in a tight embrace, he wrapped his arms around me tight not wanting to let go.

"Keep a close eye on Harry, I believe he is just as troublesome as James was," he instructed looking into my eyes, for a moment I thought he might of kissed me instead kissed me on the cheek before saying "I hope Charlie knows how lucky he is." I blushed, hugging him tight again before pulling away and handed him the wolf charm I made for him. He told me my wolf form was beautiful and I wanted him to have something to remember me by. He smiled as he put it around his neck and said "Promise you will write me." I smiled and nodded as he walked out of the room leaving me alone. Hogwarts felt a bit empty with out him, I let one of my tears fall as I stud in a now empty room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Deadly encounters **

I just sent a random owl with a care package for Sirius, when Charlie's hawk appeared in front of me. I couldn't help but smile, being relieved he is no longer mad at me for only recently telling him about my adventures with my uncle. I quickly opened it and started to read.

_**Dear Lara,**_

_**I think we need to spend some more time together, how would you feel being my date for the world cup? A poor sob lost to me in a card game, granting me two tickets. I would love for you to go with me; you would be a much better date then Bill. But I do need to warn you, Dad got a hold of tickets so most of my family plus Harry and Hermione are going to be there. **_

_**Love always  
>Charlie<strong>_

I grinned, this would be our first official date and I couldn't wait to give him my answer, but most of all I wanted be near him again. I quickly ran to my quarters, waving my hand and saying "pack" as I entered. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my small waist, causing me to smile knowing by his smell it was Charlie.

"Well from the excited smile I would take that as a yes," he teased kissing my neck tenderly causing cold shivers to run up my spine. We haven't found the right time to make love, we have been either interrupted or just wasn't the right time.

"You caught me again love," I admitted jokingly as he let me go so I could face him.

"I missed you Lara," he said kissing me passionately causing me to kiss him back lovingly. He hugged me tight before leading me to the fireplace as we flooed to his hut.

***World Cup***

Soon as we got there we quickly saw Arthur and the rest of them making their way towards us. The twins grinned when they saw me as the rest just smiled warmly.

"Should have known," George started smirking at his twin.

"It was you Lara," Fred finished causing me to smile at them before hugging them both tight at the same time. I then smiled at Harry as I walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. I whispered softly into his ear "He's fine Harry."

The games were an amazing site to see, but night soon fell and it was time to head back to our tent that was right next too the rest of the group. The twins smirked as Charlie held open the tent flap for me. I was surprised that Arthur didn't say anything, maybe it's because he already considers me as his daughter in law.

"Lara I hate not being able to see you as much as I want," Charlie said sitting down on the bed with me. I stared into his eyes wanting to be in his arms as I whispered "As do I Charlie, I think about you in every spare moment I get."

"Lara I…" he started to say until screams pierced our ears, my heart pounded in my ears as I jumped up, needing to find Harry.

"Come on Charlie I need you by my side," I said with pleading eyes, he simply kissed me before pulling out his wand and taking my hand.

"Let's go find Harry," he replied as drew my wand as we walked outside and into the fight. I saw deatheaters killing anyone that stud in their path, I pointed my wand at one of them and thought "Stupefy," stunning my victim. I continued this until I saw Harry a few feet in front of me. I saw Harry dueling with a deatheater, for still being so young he was holding his own well, but not well enough, because another appeared behind him. I let go of Charlie's hand and made a mad dash to Harry, causing Charlie to stun the one behind Harry as I tackled Harry to the ground. I quickly pointed my wand at the deatheater thinking "Stupefy," stunning the poor bloke.

"You alright, Harry?" I asked helping him while I got to my feet. He looked at me and answered "Yea I'm fine, thanks Lara for saving me."

"You would have done the same for me, now come on lets find the others," I said taking his hand and lead him back to Charlie that was keeping an eye out for on coming danger. I couldn't help but feel relieved when Tonks along with other Auror's appeared in front of us. She looked at me and Charlie with relief in her eyes as she approached us.

"Thank Merlin you mates are alright," she said with her wand drawn and ready.

"It was deatheaters," Harry said she nodded looking at me closely.

"I will inform the ministry, but right now you need to get Potter out of here," She instructed I nodded putting my arm around Harry and apprating to the burrow. We appeared out side of it, giving us a chance to talk before going in.

"What about the others?" Harry asked not understanding why I brought him here.

"Charlie is telling the others where you are right now, I wanted to talk to you," I answered looking straight at him before asking him "How would you like private lesions with me again this year?" He simply hugged me great fully causing me to say "This will be kept between you and me."

"Thank you Lara," He whispered just before Ron opened the front door and peeked his red head out, causing Harry to let go. I walked into the burrow right after Harry just to be greeted by Charlie's arms. I smiled as I rested my head into his chest; I have a feeling this year is going to be even more interesting then the last.

***Hogwarts***

This year I was back to being Severus's assistant, which left Severus in good sprits. I think he missed having me around during his classes just as much as the students did. On top of everything else on my plate Hogwarts has been chosen to hold the Triwizard Torment, I almost had a heart attack until I remembered there is an age requirement. Harry will be too young to enter which gave me a little piece of mind. When the feast ended I made my way to my quarters to avoid the twin's and other student's wines about the age requirement on the torment, even though I had no say in it.

"Lara you work here?" Viktor Krum asked from behind me, I sighed why did he have to recognize me? I must remind my self to strangle Ron for ever giving him my name at the world cup.

"Yes I do, I am the assistant in potions and the school sub," I informed not bothering to turn around, instead I started to walk again but he stepped in front of me.

"But Aren't you talented in qudditch, this is just a waist of your skills," he replied I sighed looking into his eyes and said "First off you never seen me play and second I have more then one skill, qudditch is simply a hobby." He stared at me dumbfounded,

causing me to smirk and walk off leaving him there.

***Few days later***

It was time to announce the champions; I sat next to my mother and Severus waiting for the pieces of parchment to fly into Albus's hand. Durmstrang's champion being Viktor Krum didn't surprise me, neather didn't Cedric Diggiory being Hogwarts champion or Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour but my heart started to pound when Harry's name went into Albus's hand. I stared at Harry, hopping this was a dream and I would wake up but no this was real. Harry wasn't ready for the danger he was about to face. Severus looked at me I knew we both held the same fear for the young lad.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry that this update took so long, I been very busy latly._

**Chapter 11**

**Preparing Harry**

"Lara can't we take a brake," Harry asked causing me to glare at him as he laid on the room of requirement floor. I have been preparing him for his first task ever since he came to me when he found out he was to go up against a dragon. He found out from Hagrid, soon after I made a quick visit to Charlie and begged him to tell me what kind of dragons they would be up against. All he could tell me was they were the most dangerous dragons in the world. I taught Harry every spell and tip I knew that would help with this task but when the time comes its up to him, no one else.

"Harry the dragon isn't going to let you take a brake now again," I told him he nodded getting back to his feet and we started again. Harry was indeed lucky because for my last birthday Charlie gave me dragon. She was jet black with green eyes; she was born with a birth defect that didn't allow her to become full grown. Charlie rescued her from being killed by her own kind; he trained her to be a well-mannered pet and named her Raven.

"I think Raven is enjoying this more then me," He commented staring at the amused Raven that was only the size of an owl.

"Concentrate Harry, study her movements and protect where she is going to move," I advised the young boy sighed and did what he was told staring Raven down.

***An hour later***

"Lara where have you been?" mom asked causing me to smile as I turned to face her; she rubbed the top of Raven's head gently. Mom was the one that talked Albus into letting me keep the little dragon telling him Raven was well trained and harmless.

"Tutoring a student," I answered she gave me a knowing smile; she knew I was helping Harry and would do the same if she was chosen to protect the boy.

"I asked Dobby to bring some food to your room since you missed dinner," she informed me with a warm smile.

"Thanks mom," I replied as I let Raven curl around my neck before I gave her a quick hug before I headed to my quarters. Raven growled as I opened the door warning me there was someone in the room. I pulled out my wand and pushed open the door while thinking "expelliarmus," causing the intruder's wand to go into my hand.

"Lumos," I said lighting the tip of my wand availing Rory Brown. He was Tonks partner did something happen to her. I took a quick glimpse at my bracelet seeing her fox charm still glowing. I sighed throwing him back his wand and asked "What are you doing here Rory?" He has grown very handsome over the years; I will never forget him always stopping to say hi to me when I was a little girl.

"Tonks was right you are stronger then you look," he said using the wall to hold him up, he was injured I quickly made my way over to him as I pointed my wand at the fire place starting the fire. I wondered how he got so banged up and why he came to me?

"Raven take this to Severus," I told my little black dragon after handing her the note I scribbled down asking him to bring any healing potions he had. Raven took the note in her claws and flew out the window to find Severus.

"Let's get you to the couch," I directed helping him over and helped him lay down on it.

"Tonks is fine, I came to warn you Lara," he started to say as I helped him take off his shirt. He groaned in pain before continuing "There is a deatheater at Hogwarts, I over heard a few of them talking about how to get Voldemort's future bride out of the castle. Before I was attacked they said your name." I didn't flinch I knew since I was eleven my parents died protecting me because Voldemort wanted to raise me to become his bride.

"Who's the imposter?" I asked he looked at me pulling me close to him before answering me "Mad-Eye Moody, years back he gave me this coin if he is killed it will turn black and if he is alive and captured it will turn red." He showed me the coin and it was red I nodded knowing I was the only one he told this to.

"You will stay here with me," I told him before going over to answer the door.

"What's wrong Lara?" Severus asked when I let him in quickly and shut the door.

"An old friend of mine is hurt," I answered he looked over at Rory and knew he was attacked by deatheaters. He gave Rory the potions he needed then pulled me aside, and asked "Why did you inform me instead of Albus?"

"He needed help quickly and you're the person I thought of Severus, sorry if I interrupted your alone time with a box of tissues," I replied causing him to smirk at my sarcastic remark, I knew I was the only one that could get away with saying it.

"He needs to stay here for a few days but he will be fine," He informed me hugging me tight and adding "Send for me if he try's anything." I smiled as he let me go and walked out. Severus was never comfortable with me alone with a good looking man in the room.

"Never understood your friendship with him," Rory commented causing me to chuckle and say "Not many do," as I finished dressing his wounds.

"I see Charlie hasn't taken you off the market yet," he pointed out in hopes to keep his mind off his pain as I set the bandages down.

"Does the whole magic world know about my none titled relationship with Charlie Weasley?" I asked rolling my eyes knowing Molly must told every witch and wizard she knew about her hopes of me marrying her son. He looked into my pale green eyes and placed his hand on mine causing me sigh and say "My life is too complicated to share my life completely with another."

"Don't let fear control you Lara," He advised softly as he smiled at me.

"Should we inform the Minstry on your where abouts," I asked suddenly in hopes to change the subject. He simply smirked before saying "I have been ordered to report here to watch over the proceedings do to what happened at the world cup. The other Auror's should be here in three days."

"We should tell Tonks at lest," I suggested he nodded in agreement. I realized at that moment preparing Harry is going to become a bigger challenge then before.

***Few days later***

Today was the day of the first task, I have done all I could to help Harry prepare, he was on his own now and all I could do is watch from the stands.

"He is going to be ok Lara," Charlie said behind me. I turned my head and grinned at him, knowing he would be here to help retrieve the dragons afterwards.

"I hate sitting here watching him in mortal danger," I sighed causing him to wrap his arms around my waist to comfort me.

"Anyone want a blind fold?" Tonks asked hoping into the seat next to me. I smiled at my best friend and cousin as Charlie messed up her hair. For some odd reason or another it felt like old times, which caused a few teachers along with Severus to smile at us.

"Is it just me or Snape smiling at us creepy?" Charlie asked Rory chuckled as he sat on the other side of me before Charlie could claim that spot. I swear I saw jelousy in his eyes; I smiled softly as I leaned on his legs causing him to relax once again.

Time flew by and it was now Harry's turn, my heart pounded in my chest as I watched the dragon charged at Harry. A smirk appeared on my lips when Harry used a summoning spell, causing his firebolt to appear in front of him. I was proud of his cleverness, but that soon faded when the dragon decided to break the thick chain and take off into the air after Harry. Charlie wrapped an arm around my waist to help keep me in my seat, not wanting me to jump up and help Harry.

"You can't interfere," Charlie warned in a hush whisper, he kissed me on the cheek before getting up and going to meet up with the other dragon tamers to get ready for when the dragon decides to come back down.

"Come on Harry," I mumbled when I saw him in site with the dragon close behind. I saw him swoop down and grab the egg. I jumped up and cheered happily causing Harry to smile at me. As soon as the crowd died down and the dragons were ready to go back to Romania I went to say goodbye to Charlie.

"What's with you and Brown?" Charlie asked as he finished locking a cage.

"I have known him since I was a child Charlie, he is a friend," I answered causing Charlie to put his hands firmly on shoulders, keeping me from walking away.

"If he is just a friend why is he staying in your room instead of staying in the room of requirement with the other Auror's?" He asked I looked coldly into Charlie's eyes; I didn't like how he was acting.

"He is protecting me Charlie," I replied softly causing him to pull me closely before I whispered the rest "There is a deatheater in the castle."

"Lara come with me it's not safe for you here then," he pleaded I looked at him, before kissing him softly on the lips.

"You know I can't," I said he sighed knowing what I said was true and let me go.

"Be careful," he advised before he watched me walk over to Rory before heading to the castle. Rory looked at me carefully and asked "You alright Lar?"

"I'm fine Rory," I lied and he saw right though it.

"Don't lie to me Lara," he warned grabbing my arm and forcing me to look into his eyes. I sighed before saying "Charlie gets jealous easy, I just hope he realizes I have male friends that care about me and want to protect me."

"I don't blame him for getting jealous, you are beautiful and I don't know how he can stand being away from you. I know if you were mine I wouldn't be able to stay away from you," he replied I smiled softly, feeling a little more at ease about Charlie's sudden jealousy and with out an other word we headed back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Surprising request**

_**Dear Lara,**_

_**How are you? How is Harry holding up in the tournament? I know protecting the boy is going to become more of a challenge then it ever has been before but remember who's son he is. I miss you our late nights grading papers and loosing track of time talking. Padfoot try's to fill that spot but all he can do right now is pace as he worries about you and Harry.**_

_**Your friend**_

_**Remus**_

_**Dear Lara,**_

_**Harry told me about the first task, I bet it was hard for you to just sit there and watch. I don't think I would have been able to. Harry is lucky to have you I don't think he would have been able to survive that task with out your " enragement." Sometimes I forget how brilliant you are. How are you and Charlie? In your last letter you said his jealousy is getting worse, is the boy getting any better? Just remember him getting jealous might get on your nerves love but remember it's a complement.**_

_**Love**_

_**Padfoot**_

_**Dear Remus and Padfoot,**_

_**Sorry for the combined letter, but I haven't got much time. I been forcefully volunteered to help teach both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses how to dance for the ball. Harry is doing fine and yes watching over him is becoming more of challenge now. Charlie is getting worse but that is do to my new body guard. Rory Brown has been staying in my quarters since he came to me injured. I can't tell you much at the moment but there is a deatheater here at Hogwarts. I know you two are both worried but I am fine Rory has been watching over me. He was assigned along with a few other Auror's to watch over the proceedings do to what happened at the world cup. **_

_**I miss you both as well, please keep each other company you both will see me soon.**_

_**Love always**_

_**Lara**_

I tried my letter to Remus's owl before opening the window, letting the owl take off. I smiled as I put the letters into a draw before standing up, and letting Raven land on my shoulder before I started to walk out of my quarters. I made my way to the where my mother told me to meet her; lucky for me it wasn't to far from my quarters.

"Good you're both here now we can begin," my mom said soon as I entered the room and saw Rory leaning against the wall. I smirked at the fact my mom was able to drag him into this as well, at lest now I didn't get stuck demonstrating with a student.

"Now I want all of you to watch these two carefully, at the ball you all will be representing Gryffindor," my mom told the young Gryffindor's.

"I never been happier to see you," he whispered happy he didn't end up dancing with one of the young girls that were drawling over him. The music started, causing both me and Rory to take our positions. I smiled softly as he started to show up by spinning me and dipped me at the end of the song. This caused all of Gryffindor to clap; I looked at my mom and saw her smiling softly to her self.

"Now it's your turn, everyone find a partner and if you get stuck just watch those two for a minute," my mom instructed I chuckled softly as I watch Ron get stuck with my mom since there was no girls left. The music soon started again causing Rory to twirl me onto the dance floor. I smiled at him; he simply pulled me closer and whispered "I need a favor Dumbledore is only allowing one Auror into the ball, but only if he or she has a date." I smiled knowing Tonks must have been the one that gave Rory the idea of asking me, knowing I would say yes to protect the student.

"Since I have to go anyways yes and besides this helps me," I answered softly

"What is Krum still asking you?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"He gave up and asked Hermione Granger instead, I am just worried who would try to ask me next," I replied in the back of my head I was hoping when Charlie caught wind of this he wouldn't be too angry.

"I think you are all ready for the ball," my mom announced when the music stopped. Rory's hand stayed on my waist for a minute longer before letting go of me as Harry walked up to me. I looked at Rory and gave him a small smile before he walked away.

"Lara could you help me I don't want to embrace my self in front of everyone at the ball?" Harry asked me, I smiled at him knowing he had to do the first dance with the other champions, and every ones eyes would be on them.

"I have a few minutes before Severus and the Slytherin house gets here," I told him causing me to smile at me great fully. As soon as everyone left the room I waved my hang causing the music to play yet again.

"What did Brown ask you?" Harry asked as he tried to lead me.

"He needed a favor; Albus is only allowing one Auror at the ball but only if that Auror has a date. For students safety I agreed to be his date," I explained he nodded understanding I was doing a friend a favor.

"I will make sure Ron doesn't make it a big deal about it and tell Charlie," he promised me, but I knew Ron would already be writing his brother.

"I don't really care, it saves me time in telling him my self and besides Charlie needs to learn not to get so jealous over little things," I replied looking into his eyes letting him know he was doing well. Harry sighed when the song finished, I knew something was bugging him but I wanted him to tell me.

"How do get a girl to like me?" he asked me bluntly I chuckled before saying "That's simple Harry just tell the lucky girl how you feel because every girl likes honesty." He smiled thanking me before walking out just before the Slytherin's entered the room. Severus smiled at me as he walked over to stand next to me.

"Lets make this quick, and don't waste my time," he warned his house causing them to go silent. I smirked at this before waving my hand causing the music to start.

"Shall we Severus?" I asked softly causing him to place one of his hands on my waist and hold my hand with the other. I rested my other hand on his shoulder showing him I was ready. He started to lead, while never braking eye contact with me. I almost forgot how good of a dancer he was and couldn't help but smile at the fact he was the one that taught me to dance when I was a little girl.

"It's been too long since we have done this," he whispered so only I would hear; I couldn't help but smile at him as we continued to dance.

"Ready to slow off a little," I suggested causing him to smirk and spin me instead of responding. Then when the song was about to come to an end he dipped me.

"Now pair up," He instructed after pulling me back up. The young Slytherin's quickly did what he asked and he started the music again.

"I am guessing you heard Albus is only allowing one Auror at the ball but only if that Auror has a date," I said softly as we danced.

"So which Auror asked you?" he asked knowing I was the only one that would be willing to do the favor to protect the students.

"Rory," I answered he smirked slightly before asking "Does Charlie know yet?" I have already told Severus about Charlie's sudden jealous out burst.

"Ron is most likely informing his brother all about it, since Rory and I were my mom's examples today for Gryffindor's dancing lesion," I explained he merely chuckled before saying "He needs to learn he doesn't own you, and needs to stop forgetting men will keep pursuing you until he makes you his wife."

"I don't understand why men pursue me as much as they do," I sighed causing him to look at me in slight disbelief before telling me "You're brilliant, brave, loving and stunning, I would be more shocked if men didn't chase you Lar." I blushed slightly as I stepped away from him when the music ended.

"If you don't understand how to dance now you're on your own," Severus informed them "You're dismissed."

"I am so glad all of that's done," I said when they all left. He smiled at me gratefully as he watched Raven land on my shoulder.

"Don't forget to save me a dance at the ball," he reminded me, I smiled as I replied "I was going to say the same to you Sev."

"And Lara if Charlie dares hurt you I will have his head," he told me as I started to walk out the door. I couldn't help but turn to smile at him before leaving. It didn't take me long to make it back to my quarters but soon as I walked in I saw Rory and Charlie pointing wands at each other. Rory already had a bloody lip; it looked like he was punched.

"Expelliarmus," I shouted casting the spell with my wand the same time I thought of the spell causing both wands to go into my hand. These were one of the moments I was glad I could do wand less magic. I stared at both men before touching the snake on me charm bracelet causing it to flash, to tell Severus I needed his assistance.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" I demanded Charlie didn't look at me.

"He flooed in and just punched me," Rory explained looking into my eyes.

"I'm guessing Ron wrote you and told you I was flirting with him, did you even bother to ask Fred and George that were also there since it was at Gryffindor's dancing lesson. My mom had us be examples for the students," I explained as I handed Rory back his wand.

"Is it true your going to the ball with him?" Charlie asked looking into my eyes showing his sorrow in his eyes. I sighed knowing Rory tried to tell him before Charlie punched him. I walked over to Charlie before saying "If you just listened to Rory you would know that only one Autor is allowed to the Ball only if that Auror has a date. So Rory asked me and I said yes so the students would be more protected."

"You can ask Dumbledore himself," Rory said touching his lip but not moving from where he stood. I could tell he was worried about leaving me alone with Charlie.

"They are telling you the truth Mr. Weasley," Severus promised Charlie soon as he was next to me. This caused Charlie to look away from me, feeling stupid for over reacting like he did. I sighed before walking over to him, to much of the other two men's protest. I smacked Charlie across the head before saying "This jealousy needs to end, before it becomes a bigger issue."

"I'm sorry Lara I just can't loose you," he admitted I sighed holding him tight before saying "You will only loose me if this behavior continues."

"Tell me your mine and only mine," he whispered my eyes narrowed when I smelled the alcohol on his breath. What in bloody hell did Ron say to him that made him drink so much? I looked at Severus as I pushed him away from me and let Severus help him to the fireplace.

"Go sleep it off Charlie, I never want to see you in this state ever again," I told him as I handed Severus Charlie's wand before he flooed with Charlie to his hut.

"You alright?" Rory asked pulling me into a tight hug.

"I will be after I have the Twins prank Ron until he tells me what in bloody hell he said to Charlie," I replied angrily, this almost ended any future me and Charlie could have.

"If you want to change your mind about the ball cause of what just happened you can," he told me I looked into his eyes before kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't brake my promises," I told him when he pulled away from me, just as Severus appeared back in the fire place.

"He is in his bed, safe and sound," Severus informed me causing me to smile at my good friend. Severus then did the strangest thing he walked up to Rory and said "I am glad you were here, I would hate to think what he would of done if you weren't."

"It was my one fear the whole time," Rory admitted Severus nodded hugging me tight before leaving the room but not before whispering "I like him better then Charlie."

"I think I was wrong about him, he isn't bad as I once thought," Rory said I smiled letting him pull me into a tight embrace.

"I don't know I will look at Charlie the same after tonight," I sighed not liking what alcohol does to Charlie.

"Most men will tell you to forget him but I think you should wait. Let him try to make it up to you when he is sober and stops listening to his idiotic little brother," he advised me. I looked into his eyes weakly causing him to cup my cheek softly with his hand and say "But if he blows it I hope you don't close your heart off because there are men out there that would love the chance to win the key to your heart."

I put a finger to his bleeding lip and mumbled "episkey" causing my finger to light up and heal his lip. He smiled at me as I pulled my finger away slowly.

"I will keep that in mind," I promised as he let me go and I made my way to the bedroom to get some much needed sleep after what has happened tonight. Would I ever be able to forgive Charlie or even trust him after what has happened tonight?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Ball**

"Are you bloody serous Charlie hasn't apologized to you yet?" Tonks asked me shocked wanting to kill him soon as I told her what happened that night.

"I haven't even heard from him since it happened," I informed her as I went into my closet to retrieve my dress for the ball. It was a slim fitting emerald green dress that laced up in the back and had a slit that went up half way up my right leg. I found it on my bed a few days ago with a note attached to it saying "Don't forget you owe me a dance." I knew it was from Severus soon after I read the note.

"Did the twins find out what Ron said in that bloody letter?" She questioned as she helped me put my dress on. I looked into the mirror wanting to see her reaction before answering her as she laced up my dress "The twins told me the tattler said "That I was all over Rory and I was letting him run his hands all over me as he flirted into my ear." Tonks looked disgusted and ready to kill Ron her self.

"Please tell me the twins pounded him to no end," she pleaded I smirked before replying "They forced him to test all their products, I think he just got out of the hospital wing yesterday." She laughed evilly before asking "Did the twins write Charlie and tell all you two were doing was dancing?"

"Yea they did but yet I still haven't heard from him," I answered when she finished I turned to her, showing her I was ok.

"Promise me you will try to have fun tonight," She said as she did my make up and fixed my hair. I looked at her once she finished and gave her a smile promising I would try.

I cared deeply about Charlie but if he didn't trust me I knew I would have to push my feelings aside and move on. A knock at the door tore me from my thoughts, causing me to take a deep breath and open the door.

"Wow you look amazing," Rory told me almost stunned as I let him in. I smiled at him in his formal robes that made him look rather dashing.

"Give the girl more credit then that Brown," Tonks said as she handed a pair of simple silver hoop earrings before giving me a hug and making her leave.

"It looks like something is missing," he pointed out as I put the earrings on as he pulled out black velvet necklace box. I couldn't help but smile as I opened it just to find a beautiful emerald pendent on a sliver chain.

"Rory you shouldn't have," I said letting him help me put it on. He simply smiled at me before saying "I wanted to cheer you up, I hate seeing you down."

"Come on I promised Albus we would be there before the students enter," I informed him causing him to offer me his arm and we headed down to the great hall where the ball was being held. I couldn't help but smile at my mom's proud glance as we entered; it looked like she had a few tears in her eyes.

"That is a first," He whispered as he handed me a glass of champagne that was for the teaching staff. I smiled at him as I watch my mom quickly pass us to keep the champions from entering until after everyone entered.

"If you haven't noticed I don't dress like this much, I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to capture every moment," I warned he chuckled just as Albus approached us.

"I see you were able to convince our dear Lara to be your date for this evening," Albus said I smiled at the man I thought of as a loving grandfather as he gave Rory a warning glance. Rory simply smiled warmly at him shaking his hand before saying "I will just have to make sure I don't embrace her on the dance floor then." I never thought I would live to see the day that Albus Dumbledore would be left speechless.

"I hope you save me a dance Albus," I requested softly, he smiled and replied "I look forward to it my dear." He had a small tinkle in his eye as he walked away.

A few minutes went by and it was now time for the moment I knew Harry dreaded the first dance that was lead by the champions.

"Potter looks green," Rory mumbled trying not to chuckle, I just simply gave Harry a smile showing him I believed in him. When it came to an end, Rory took my hand and lead me to the dance floor causing others to take our lead.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" I asked when we slowly moved to the music. He grinned answering "It's not every night I get to dance with a lovely and breath taking women." I blushed to his kind words, causing him to spin me. I never saw this side of Rory; he was confident and caring man that wasn't afraid to keep me on my toes.

"I'm surprised, I thought you would have many women chasing you," I said before he dipped me while staring into my eyes he replied "None that are worth a second glance."

"May I cut in?" Severus asked soon as Rory pulled me back up. I smiled at Rory causing him to kiss my hand before walking away to get us a drink while I profile my promise to Severus. I smiled as Severus placed his hand on my waist and took my hand.

"Thank you for the dress Sev," I said placing my hand on his shoulder just as the song started up. We were leaving the students stunned as we danced gracefully. I knew some wondered how two people that are so different could have such a strong friendship, but they didn't realize or understand the friendship we shared was unbreakable.

"You look like you are having a good time," he pointed out before spinning me.

"He is a fair dancer;" I replied he chuckled before saying "He's not bad for a Gryffindor." I smirked at his comment, just as he dipped me at the end of the song. I could tell he knew something he wasn't telling me.

"What do you know Sev," I asked as he pulled me back up. He smirked at me as Albus stepped into the crowd just as Rory made his way over to me.

"The dance of the griffin," Severus whispered into my ear before walking away with a smirk on his lips. At that moment I knew what was about to happen, the dance of the griffin was about Godric Gryffindor and his true love, only a couple that were both true Gryffindor's were a load to dance to it.

"Tonight is a rare treat, before you is two true Gryffindor's that will now proform the legionary Dance of the Griffin. This is a dance that hasn't been performed for over a century," Albus announced gesturing to me and Rory. We both glanced at Albus like he has finely gone mad; this song was labeled cursed, because the ones that didn't have a pure heart have been known to fall down dead by the end of the song.

"Will you honor me with this dance my lady?" He asked holding out his hand to me, I smiled taking his hand before answering "Yes you may." The music started and everyone created a circle around us. My heart was pounded in my chest, but I continued to stare into Rory's eyes and him into mine. We danced gracefully never once letting our eyes leave each other, but when the song sped up he spun me with such grace it made the crowd stare at us in aw. I smiled at him as the song continued on and as it did I was loosing my self in his eyes, I couldn't help but be amazed by him.

"And you don't think your amazing," he whispered in my ear just as he dipped me as the song finely came to a end. All of Gryffindor cheered proudly as we held each other in a tight embrace. When we pulled away I curtsied before him as he kissed my hand before leading me off the dance floor.

"I'm proud of you my dear," my mom said hugging me tight, causing me to smile at her before pulling away. I then glanced at Albus that just had a proud twinkle his eye as he gave both of us a thankful nod. The music soon changed to a faster pace and Rory wrapped his arm around my waist, thanking me for that incredible moment we will now always share. I looked into his eyes before saying "Remind me to get Albus back for that stunt." He simply laughed, pushing the some of my dark brown hair out of my face.

"Only if you remind me to help," he replied looking into my pale green eyes before pulling a flask out of his robes, taking a shot and handing it to me. I took a quick sip allowing the fire whisky to go down my throat.

"Please tell me you have a refilling charm on that," I said with hope clear in my eyes as I handed it back so he could tuck it back into its hiding spot.

***Few hours later***

"I see you have developed quite a friendship with Rory," Albus pointed out as we danced to one of the last slow songs of the night. I smiled at him knowing at that moment the dance of the griffin was his way of testing that fact, even though I didn't understand why? From the years I have known him, everything he ever does always has a purpose.

"I believe tonight's events just made the friendship I have with him even stronger," I informed, Albus simply smiled giving me one of his knowing looks before kissing my hand before we walked our separate ways.

"Not so fast I believe there is time for one last dance," Rory said grabbing my hand and spinning me back into his arms.

"After the great night you have given me how could I refuse," I replied as we danced the last dance of the night. He smiled at me as he looked into my eyes, I couldn't help but smile back, because I don't think either of us will forget tonight.

"Since we are going the same way would you mind if I walked you back," he asked when the song came to an end, part of me wasn't ready for this night to end and so I took his arm. This night was a night I would always cherish, its one of the few moments in my life I felt so care free.

"Would you like to sit by the fire with me for awhile?" I asked as we entered my quarters, he turned and grinned at me before saying "Can't get an enough of me huh, thought by now you would be sick of me."

"Its hard to get sick of a witty and kind man like your self," I admitted as we sat next to each other on the couch and started to watch the fire.

"I do admit you out shined me tonight," he said smiling at me as I looked at the necklace he given me earlier tonight and admired the beauty of it.

"What is the real reason you gave this to me?" I asked knowing not many men would give a gift like this to a girl that was only thought of as a friend.

"I knew you would ask me that at some point," he answered staring into my eyes before asking "May I speak honestly to you Lara?" I smiled before saying "I would be mad if you didn't." He sighed taking my hands into his, trying to build up enough courage.

"Even though we known each other for a long time and I have always known you will become a very talented witch, but after you took care of me that night I saw a whole other side of you that I found to be incredible. Lara your wit and bold cleverness almost out shines your pure beauty. I know you still have feelings for Charlie and since I am being honest here I wanted to slug him after he showed up here drunk. He is a lucky man to have you and I hate him for it, because how he is blowing his chance. What I am trying to say here is I have always cared about you, but now I find my self falling in love with you Lara. What ever you are about to say just remember I will always be your friend no matter what," he admitted looking deeply in my eyes as he cupped my cheek with his hand before he started to lean forward. I closed my eyes, as his lips touched mine and gave me a passionate kiss that almost left me breathless when he pulled away.

"Rory you have become a charming man that can keep me on my toes and keep me guessing. When you're near me I feel all my problems and worries disappear, but the hidden truth about me I fear will make you think different of me," I answered he placed his thumb under my chin, making him look him in the eye.

"I highly drought that," he challenged causing me to sigh and say "My father was Regulus Black and I'm Harry Potter's secret protector."

"Never expected that, but I don't think of you any differently. I think it makes you that more amazing," He replied smiling at me causing him to tell him a few of my resent adventures, non which to faze him. He seemed more impressed then anything, I don't under stand how it happened but we started sharing stories, trying to out do each other.

I don't know why I felt so comfortable with him; maybe it was because in some ways we were the same.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Captured**

The longer the silence with Charlie grew the stronger the bond between Rory and I grew. He was even turning a blind eye to me preparing Harry, which was a good thing with the last task being only a day away. I was making my way through the halls when I felt the journal grow warm. _**Stop the fake Mad Eye Moody from making the cup a portkey. **_My heart jumped into my throat I dashed to Moody's quarters fast as I could.

"Ello Love," the imposter said from behind me, sheering pain went through me and everything went black.

***Three hours later***

I awoke with my hands bond and I was lying naked on the floor with the fake Moody on top of me. He snickered at me before slamming into me taking my virginity; I tried to scream only to realize he placed a silencing spell on me. I concentrated on my bracelet making all who had a matching charm to flash telling them I was in trouble.

The bastard cam in me and took out his wand and saying "Crucio." Pain shot right through my body causing him to laugh when he was done before mocking "That was from hiding from the dark lord my dear." He opened a trunk, lifted my body with his wand and threw me into the trunk. It was like a dungeon and there laid the true Moody.

I put my hand on my throat undoing the silencing spell and quickly moved my hand down to the necklace Rory gave me. The man was a moron for not taking it; I took it off my neck and made the words "Help me" appear on the back of the pendent. I concentrated to make it appear in Rory's hand after charming it to glow when he got close to me. I then looked at Severus's snake charm hoping he would notice my disappearance and look for me.

"Are you alright lass?" The real Moody asked weakly causing me to crawl over to him slowly being careful not to make my wounds worse.

"I will be fine after we get out of here and skin the bloody bustard alive," I answered trying to hide my pain but most of all my shame.

"From those clever wandless magic yea were doing help will come soon," he reassured knowing I was in pain, and knew I needed a friend.

"All of my charms on this bracelet has a twin, one of my friends will be along soon," I explained to me he smirked at my cleverness as he took off his tattered shirt and helped me put it on. It wasn't much but it was just big enough to cover me.

"I will kill the bloody bastard my self when we get out of here," he promised seeing the sorrow and shame in my eyes.

"I'm Lara, it's nice to see you again," I weakly causing him to stare at me in disbelief before saying "Minerva's girl why you grown since I last saw you."

"You haven't changed Moody," I pointed out with a weak smile, eyes feeling heavy. I felt him pull me near him so I didn't fall face first on the floor.

"It's Alastor to you," he told me before saying "You need to stay awake Lara."

"He won't want me now," I mumbled thinking of Charlie.

"If you're talking about Charlie, I think his mom would skin him alive if he turns his back on you for something that wasn't your fault," he told me trying to reassure me.

"It is my fault, I wasn't fast enough," I replied causing him to shake his head and say "Don't say that, you're not at fault and don't let anyone tell you different."

***A few hours later***

We helped keep each other alive by talking about anything we could think of. I told him about Charlie's resent jealous out bursts and how he punched Rory. He smiled at the fact me and Rory have gotten close. He even down right grinned when I told him Rory kissed me after telling me how he felt about me. He didn't judge, he just grinned or smiled and told me only I could decide what was right for me.

"Are you kidding me your Sirius Black's niece?" he asked dumbfounded and looked carefully at my smirk then grinned before saying "Don't worry your secrets are safe with me lass, I too thought he was framed and I would of helped him too if I was given the chance." I smiled knowing he figured out my secret but I knew he was a man of his word and would say nothing to the Ministry. I glanced down at my charm bracelet seeing Severus snake charm had words appear on its head._** Where are you?**_ I smirked changing the words making the words _**Trunk **_appear on his charm. Then with in minutes the trunk opened and we saw Rory and Severus's relieved eyes.

"Lara, Moody are you both alright?" Rory asked looking at me limp in Moody's arms.

"You need to get her to the hospital wing, she has been cursed and raped," He informed them wanting to get me help soon as possible. I felt my body being lifted up and I felt strong arms around me. I looked up weakly seeing Rory's eyes looking down at me, I whispered "I guess you got my message."

"Shhh Lara please save your strength," he told me holding me closer.

"Rory get her to the hospital wing, I will be there shortly," Severus said making his way to a man tied to the chair; my vision was too blurred to make him out. Rory carried me quickly out of the room and we made our way to the hospital wing.

"I'm not leaving your side Lara," He told me as he laid me on a bed while yelling for Poppy. She quickly appeared and Rory told her what happened to me, causing her to look at me sadly before starting to heal me. After she was done she changed me into a simple white dress with a quick wave of her wand.

"Does she need to rest here or can I take her back to her room?" Rory asked as I drank a potion to protect me from getting pregnant.

"As long as you make sure someone is by her side at all times I don't see why not," she replied, with that said Rory picked me back up and carried me to my quarters.

"Thank you Rory," I said causing him to smile as he placed me on my bed.

"I just wish I was able to find you sooner, I promise Lara I won't let anything like that happen to you again," he whispered before putting the necklace he gave me the night of the ball around my neck. I smiled at him gratefully as he laid down next to me.

"You came for me and for that I will always be grateful to you," I pointed out putting my head on his chest as a tear dripped down my cheek. He brushed it away and kissed the top of my head letting me know I was safe.

"I'll always come for you Lara," He promised "Now rest and don't worry I will watch over you." I smiled closing my eyes letting sleep take me over.

***Few hours later***

My eyes opened my eyes just to see Rory smiling at me; I smiled back thanking him for staying by my side. He helped me sit up so I could look around causing me to see Tonk's passed out in a near by chair, drooling a little.

"How many of them did you two have to fight off?" I asked knowing there must have been a line of people wanting to check on me.

"None your mom did most of the work," He answered "She is still scarier then old Snape when she's ticked." I chuckled causing Tonks to wake up and smile at me.

"How you feeling?" Tonks asked sitting next to me on the bed as I continued to look around the room, hopping to see Charlie, but there was no sign of him.

"Did Charlie stop by yet?" I asked Tonks looked at me sadly before saying "No he hasn't and I am planning on killing him with a spoon."

"Severus step aside," Remus said loadly causing Rory to jump up from the bed and take his wand out. I smiled getting up slowly and yelled "Stop being an over protective watch dog and let him in Sev." The door soon opened, I smiled when I saw Remus, and Sirius in dog form fallowing behind Severus.

"Lara thank Merlin," Remus said rushing over to me and pulled me into a embracing being careful not to hurt me. I held onto him and let the tears fall causing him to just hold me a little tighter as everyone looked at me sadly.

"Since you're in good hands Lara, we have to sadly get back to the ministry," Rory informed me causing me to let go of Remus and hug him tight.

"You better write me Rory," I told him he smiled kissing me softly on the cheek before stepping aside to let Tonks hug me.

"You better take care of her boys," Tonks warned after letting go and flooed off with Rory. I looked at Sirius; he transformed to his original form and pulled me into a tight embrace. He knew how broken I felt, and all he could do was hold me tight.

"Albus wants to see you, but only if you are up to it," Severus told me I looked at the three men in the room before saying "Tell him he can come see me here, I am not ready to face many as of yet." Severus nodded and kissed my head before leaving the room. Sirius looked at me shocked when he saw how much Severus cared about me.

"I told you Sirius, he is a completely different man with her," Remus said as we went into my sitting room and both of them sat next to me, refusing to leave my side.

"Lara I came soon as I could, what happened?" Bill said soon as he flooed in from my fire place. I looked at Bill and gestured him to sit.

"I was fallowing the journals directions I was told to stop the man that was pretending to be Moody. The bloody bastard got the better of me and used the cruciatus curse on me. I blacked out for Merlin knows how long and when I woke up I was bound, naked on the floor. He raped me, I tried to scream but he placed a silencing charm on me. When he finished he used the cruciatus curse on me again and threw me into the trunk where he was keeping the true Moody. I was able to call for help using my bracelet and I sent the necklace that's around my neck to Rory Brown with a message along with a charm on it that would glow when he got close to me." I explained "I am lucky I wasn't alone down there because if it wasn't for Moody keeping me awake talking I would be dead."

"You been through a lot my dear," Albus said hearing everything I just told them, I was glad that meant I didn't have to tell it again. I took my wand from the table and placed it on my head pulling out the memory as Severus handed me a jar.

"I know I was a fool Albus because I knew all along he wasn't the real Moody, I just didn't have the proof to prove it," I replied causing Albus to look at me softly.

"Then we are both fools my dear because I too knew," he informed me before adding "Lara the day we all dreaded has come Voldemort has returned."

"That won't stop me from what I been destined to do Albus," I said standing up showing no fear in my eyes before saying "What happened to me was a punishment for hiding from him. So tell me Albus what do you need me to do?"

"I am reestablishing the Order of the Phoenix, and we need to find new members since there are not many original members left," he explained before staring into my pale green eyes and saying "Lara I need someone I can trust to recruit new members and keep the order running when I'm unable to do so."

"I expect Albus, but what about Harry?" I questioned he gave me a knowing smile and answering "The journal will inform you when he needs you the most, for now I think the boy is ready to stand on his own a little more."

"Albus I give you my family home to use as a head quarters," Sirius said causing him to nod in a agreement before looking at Remus and Sirius saying "I want you two to help her as much as you both can." Both of them smiled at me before nodding in agreement. Albus just smiled and said "Leave when ever your ready my dear." With that Albus left the room with a smile on his face.

"I guess this makes us roommates," I sighed sitting back down and looking at Bill.

"Charlie has the worse timing, where is he anyways?" Bill asked I looked down sadly before saying "He never came." Bill stared at me shocked, before standing up with an angered look in his eyes. He too didn't understand why Charlie wasn't here.

"Bill after you punch your brother I want you to consider joining," I said he looked at me right in the eye before promising "I will always fight by your side Lara."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bloody Fool**

I been living with Remus and Sirius in this blasted place for several weeks now, I don't think I will ever question why Sirius left this place ever again. I am bloody tempted to blow up his mothers painting, if she was this charming now, she must have been a peach alive. At lest the company here is good, every night after a long day of research and recruiting we tell each other stories. A part of me could continue living with them but the other still craves for a future with Charlie. He still has not shown his face; maybe I will let Sirius hit him when he does.

"Get out of my house you filthy blood traitor," the painting of the horrid grandmother screeched I ran down the stairs in just a towel to shut her up yet again.

"Grandmother dear will you please shut the bloody hell up you hag!" I shouted causing her to glare at me and screech "How did my Regulus help bring life to such a disgraceful creature." I rolled my eyes, waved my hand causing the curtain to cover her painting, reminding my self to thank Sirius for putting silencing spells on the curtain.

"Hello Lara," Charlie said from behind me, I sighed before turning around.

"Charlie," I answered looking into his eyes for a second before yelling up the stairs "Remus, Sirius put some pants on we got company."

"Lara I…." he started to say but I cut him off by putting my hand up and saying "Let me get dressed then you can say what ever bloody bull you want to tell me." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him so I couldn't walk away.

"Is what happened to you true?" he asked I looked into his eyes seeing the sorrow in them. I nodded sadly before saying "And you didn't come when I needed you."

"Let her go Charlie, unless you want to loose those strong arms of yours," Sirius warned from the stairs with Remus right next to him wand already drawn.

"We'll talk after I'm dressed," I told Charlie after he let me go. I made went straight to my room with Remus close behind.

"You alright Lara?" Remus asked with his back turned letting me get dressed.

"I'm confused why he chose now to show up, but other then that I'm fine Remus," I reassured as I dressed in a pair of black pants and a purple corset top.

"We better get back down there before Sirius skins him alive," he saidwatching me put on my knee high black dragon lather boots before pulling out my wand and drying my hair. I smiled up at Remus, showing him I was truly fine as I got to my feet.

"Even though letting him is tempting," I admitted letting him wrap an arm around my shoulder as we went back down stairs.

"You are a bloody damn fool to come here boy. She needed you that day and you turned your back on her. For that I take back anything good I ever said about you," Sirius spatangrily. I smirked at my uncle's behavior; times like this reminded me how much Sirius truly cares about me. I placed my hand on his shoulder showing him I could handle it from here but gave him a look telling him to stay close by.

"We can talk in the sitting room," I said leading Charlie to the next room leaving the two waiting in the hall, giving Charlie a warning glance as he walked behind me.

"Lara I was a bloody fool," he admitted trying to pull me into his arms but I pushed him away, I wasn't ready to be in his embrace.

"Why didn't you come when I needed you Charlie?" I asked "Didn't you notice the charm around your neck flashing? Or are you that daft?"

"I thought you were just trying to get me to talk to you," he answered causing me to look at him coldly snapping "Charlie you know me well enough to know I don't cry wolf. The bloody bastard raped me Charlie and I know you were told. So why the fuck did it take you so bloody long to come to me Charlie?"

"I didn't know what to say to you Lara," he admitted looking away from me trying to hide his shame. Something inside me snapped and I punched him breaking his nose causing my protectors to come running into the room.

"You didn't have to say anything you bloody idiot! All I wanted was you there to hold me. Was that to much to ask?" I whispered before walking to Sirius's awaiting arms. He smirked proudly at the fact I just broke Charlie's nose.

"It was her punishment for hiding from Voledmort," Remus explained staring at Charlie with his fist clenched. "She has to take potions so she can sleep though the night."

"Lara, are you ready to go love?" Rory asked before walking in the room. His eyes locked onto Charlie before saying "Look who finely grew some bloody balls."

"Shove it Brown this doesn't concern you," Charlie said glaring at him.

"Please tell me you're the one that punched him Lara," Rory replied I nodded causing him to add "Maybe the bloody arsis will realize his mistakes cost him."

"Lets go Rory," I said kissing my uncle on the cheek before whispering "No maiming I will be back from recruiting in a little while."

"Keep her safe Rory," Sirius said letting me go. Rory smiled at him saying "Don't worry she is always safe with me." My uncle grinned as I walked over to Rory.

I felt Charlie stare at me, making him realize what his mistake made him loose. The determination in his eyes told me I will see him again. 

"Good luck you two," Remus told us as Rory helped me put on my thin black cloak before we apperated to our destination.

"So what was his excuse?" he asked as we appeared at the Leaky Caldron. I looked into his kind eyes before answering "He told me he was a bloody fool and that he didn't know what to say to me. That's when I decked him."

"Oh I know there is more to it then that," he replied I sighed and said "He said he thought his charm was flashing cause he thought I was just trying to get him to talk to me." He laughed at Charlie's stupidity as he putting his arm around my waist.

"I think I would of hit him too if I was in the room for that one," he admitted pulling me closer to him and kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled giving him a small kiss back, before pushing him away and walked over to a small booth in the corner.

"It's been a long time Lara," Oliver said as he sat down across from us.

"Your becoming quit a qudditich player," I replied he smirked at me proudly.

"Did you consider the offer," Rory asked trying to keep this meeting short.

"I'm in," Oliver answered shaking my hand giving me a chance to slip him the broom charm I made for him. He smiled at me before getting to his feet and kissing my hand.

"See you soon Oliver," I said he nodded before taking his leave.

"When do you have to head back to the Minstry?" I asked knowing he couldn't always stay by my side long as he would like. He simply sighed an answer "You're stuck with me for three hours love." I chucked, standing up and started to walk causing him to fallow behind me. Even though we looked like a couple we haven't declared that title yet. He told me after I moved into Grimmauld Place; he understood I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and doesn't want to push me into anything. I turned and smiled at him, taking his hand to apprate back home together.

"Honey's I'm home," I called out; Rory chuckled as the two men came into the entry way dragging Charlie along. I raised an eye brow as they shoved Charlie in front of them and walked towards the kitchen.

"If you don't spit it out Charlie they will just tell me later," I informed him taking off my cloak and letting Raven land on my shoulder. Charlie sighed before saying "I want to join the order." I smirked before holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I will contact you with your charm to let you know when we are meeting," I informed him when he took my hand. He only smiled at me pulling me close to him to kiss my cheek and whispered "I am sorry I wasn't there for you, and I promise it won't happen again." I smiled back at him causing him to apprate away, leaving me alone with Rory. I turned and looked at him; he simply pulled me into his arms just to kiss me on the lips. I pushed him away gently and started to walk to find my two odd roommates.

"Hey love," Sirius greeted messing up my hair and handed me a butter beer.

"Are we out of the strong stuff?" I asked jokingly causing the men to laugh.

"We are being invaded by the Weasley's tonight," Remus informed causing me to sigh and say "I will just bunk with one of you two if it comes down to it."

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Rory asked worried "Why don't you have Severus brew you up some more potions."

"There loosing effect again, he thinks my body is starting become immune to it, even if he continues to make each batch stronger soon it won't work at all," I explained causing Remus to pull me into a tight embrace, Rory gave me a uneasy glance but stayed silent knowing I wasn't his and knew it was unwise to act like I was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hidden Truth**

"And I thought Moody was the crazy one," Kingsley said causing Tonks to laugh and point out "Believe it or not she could of come up with crazier."

"She is Sirius niece," Remus said I simply stuck my tongue out at him and flew past him on my firebolt leaving them all no choice but to try to keep up.

"Are you sure we aren't flying into a trap?" Rory asked flying next to me.

"We don't have a choice, since this dementor incident Harry needs to be moved to the order until Hogwarts starts up again," I answered Moody nodded before saying "The lass is right, lets just worry about the task at hand."

When we finely arrived I went ahead; vanished the bars on his window and flew into his room as I made the window open using my wandless magic. He jumped up from his bed, wand in hand causing me to smirk as the others entered from the back of the house.

"Hello Harry," I greeted dismounting my broom and lowering my hood.

"Lara I had no choice, if I didn't do what I did me and my cousin would be dead," he franticly explained I pulled him into a comforting embrace whispering "I know, right now lets worry about getting you some where safe."

"Who else came with you?" He asked just as Remus, and Moody came into the room. Harry ran over to Remus, hugging him tight causing Remus to smile.

"Get yea things my boy we need to be quick," Moody explained as I raised my wand thinking "Pack" causing all of Harry's school things to go into his trunk.

"Get your broom and wand, then head down stairs," I instructed as Remus shunk Harry's trunk as I let Hedwig out of her cage and tied the now toy size trunk around her leg before telling her "Bring this to Sirius girl." I watched her fly out the window as I shrunk her cage and placed it in my cloak pocket.

"Shall we hit the skies?" I asked heading out to the back yard and took off in the night sky being careful not to be seen by muggles. I stayed close to Harry, not letting him out of my sight. It's been a while since I flown next to him I almost forgot how natural he was on a broom. I smiled at him as we made our way to the order.

"Lara we got company," Tonks warned as dementors started to gain on us.

"Get Harry out of here Tonks and I will handle this," I ordered instead of arguing they flew ahead leaving us to deal with this situation. I took both hands off my broom, shooting them straight out while concentrating causing two white wolves appear and attacked the dementors. My patronus charm was one of the strongest in the group besides Tonks and Remus but if a greater number of them appeared none of us would stand a chance. Tonks grinned at me as we quickly made our way to re group with the others.

"You haven't lost your touch Lar," she said I simply smirked hitting a few more dementors with my patronus charm as we tried to keep them off the others tale.

"Same to you my friend, I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back," I replied finely seeing Grimmauld place in site. I sighed in relief as we landed near by next to the others.

"Have fun girls?" Rory asked we both laughed and said "Always" before we all quickly made our way into Grimmauld place just to be greeted by Sirius's proud smile.

"Harry it's been too long," Sirius said hugging his godson tight before giving me a thankful smile. I left them alone to have their moment as I put my broom in the closet and hung up my cloak before plopping down into a chair.

"Harry," Both Hermione and Ron yelled running down the stairs to greet their friend causing the other Weasley's to fallow a minute later.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Harry," I said before standing up to start heading down the meeting. I looked at Sirius telling him that he could catch up with Harry later.

"Were not a load to go to the meetings Harry," Hermione whispered I sighed as Molly said "Alright up stairs the lot of you." I looked at Harry and told him "We will talk about it during tonight's meeting." Molly glared at me causing me to roll my eyes not caring what she thought. She and I have been butting heads since she arrived, since she thinks I am the one to blame about what happened in my untitled relationship with her son. I think I been hanging around Sirius to much because I find fighting with her enjoyable and a good way to pass the time.

"Mom will get over it Lar," Bill said appearing behind me causing me to turn and hug him. I touched his owl charm I made him; he simply messed up my hair before asking "How was the flight?" I laughed saying "Eventful but nothing we couldn't handle."

"There you are my dear how I missed you," my mom said soon as I got to the dinning room where we hold the meetings. I hugged her tight, she whispered "You look better Lara and for that I'm glad." I smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Is Albus gracing us with his presents tonight?" I asked pulling away and sitting down next to Albus's head chair at the table. There were many that were surprised that he picked me as second in command but they knew not to question Albus.

"Sorry I'm late shall we get started," Albus said appearing suddenly in the room, giving me a chance to scan the room making sure everyone was present.

"Harry arrived here safely thanks to Lara's plan," Moody informed Albus as he sat down with a smile on his face. That's when Sirius stud up and said "Speaking of Harry I think he should be apart of this." I smirked because I was going to say the same thing.

"He is just a child," Molly spat angrily acting like Harry was her own.

"I agree with Sirius, he has a right to know since he is the only one that can stop Voledmort," I said calmly looking at the dumbfounded eyes that flinched at the sound of his name before adding "He should know the truth because its not fair to hide it from him when he is suppose to be our savor."

"He is only fifteen," Molly begged glaring at me.

"I was tiny little girl sitting on my mom's lap during these meetings, because I would find away to listen anyways, just like they are right now," I pointed out before adding "Face it we live in dark times again and we need all the help we can get."

"She's right mom," Charlie said standing up and walking over to me.

"Are you sure Potter can handle the truth?" Severus asked causing me to raise an eyebrow causing him to smirk and say "Lara you been hiding the truth from him, since the day you met him." I glared at him before saying calmly "I had to protect Harry in secret but I think he is ready to know the truth."

"Lara do you believe he will allow you to protect him like you have been," Albus questioned I looked into his wise eyes and said "I believe so and besides every baby bird needs to learn to fly on its own at some point."

"Then Lara if you think Harry and his friends are ready they will be given a chance to prove it in your wolf pack," Albus instructed talking about my hand picked recruits that he nick named the wolf pack. I smirked knowing the little ease droppers will stop cheering when they start their training.

***Few hours later***

"I thought Molly was going to bloody kill you in there," Tonks said after we walked out of the meeting. I smirked at my best friend as I made it to the stair well with an expendable ear in my hand, that I found Hermione's cat playing with.

"Alright I know you lot been listening in, and I yet to receive a single thank you," I called up to them. Not even a second later they all rushed down and hugged me tight.

"You can meet the other members of the pack in the living room," Tonks told them before leading the way. Harry stayed behind causing me to turn and look him in the eye and say "I know you have many questions Harry, and I promise you I will answer all of them but for now I want you to meet the rest of the pack."

"Are we seriously going to listen to a bloody whore?" Ron asked causing all original members of the pack to whip out their wands but Charlie grabbed his brother by his shirt and pushed him roughly against the wall. Ron looked shocked at his big brother for defending me, and I couldn't help but smile, maybe he does still care.

"If I ever hear you say anything ill to her again I won't be the only one that will be hexing you little brother," Charlie spat letting him go and saying "Silencio" as he drew his wand. Ron could only glare causing me to chuckle and nodded to the other members to lower their hoods so our new recruits could meet them properly.

"Nice to see you all again," Fleur Delacour said in her polite French way causing most of the boys to drool. I smiled as Viktor Krum went over and hugged Hermione. I thought Ron was going to explode with jealousy.

"How you doing, Harry?" Oliver asked shaking Harry's hand before going to sit near the twins. I smiled as Tonk stood next to me for support because she knew some of the questions were going to be hard on me. I took a deep breath before starting "I know all of you have questions so let's stop wasting time and let me have it."

"How long have you been protecting me?" Harry asked I looked right at him before answering him "I been protecting you since your first year and before you get angry at me Harry let me explain." Harry simply nodded telling me to continue "You and are more alike then you realize Harry. My birth mother was killed by Voldemort when I was just a baby she died protecting mine and my father's location, but the bloody bastard caught up to my father when I was four. He left me at the one place and to the one person that he knew would protect me like I was her own."

"Why was he after you?" Hermione asked I looked at the younger ones in the group while feeling Charlie and Bills arms on both of my shoulders as Tonks held my hand tight. All three of them knew the story and they knew how hard it was for me to tell the sad tale. I sighed before answering "He wanted to raise me to be his bride because he knew how powerful I was to become. He also wanted to prevent what I was destined to be." Charlie kissed my cheek before reciting what I couldn't "The girl that Voldemort has searched for is destined to protect and guide Harry Potter, with out her help the boy will die long before his destiny is profiled."

"How do you know when Harry is in danger?" Hermione asked I smirked before answering "A journal, it grows warm and when I open it, the location I need to be appears. If I'm lucky it sometimes gives me details what to do."

"When did they tell you?" Harry questioned I looked at him in the eye answering "I knew my father left me in my mom's care but I wasn't told about my parents deaths and what I was destined to do until I was 11. After that they slowly told me more and more over the years. I was given private lessons for more advance magic since I grew up at Hogwarts I got to sit in on a lot of lessons I was fairly advanced. It also helped that Severus wanted me to get an early start and gave me an unregistered wand when I was nine or being able to do wandless magic since I was born."

"Is that why you're not going to be at Hogwarts this year?" Ginny asked

"No I don't fear him, I am not going to be at Hogwarts this year because I am needed here, but I will know when you need me Harry. Trust me I have my ways," I answered

"How can you not fear him after what he did to you?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I hate my self for not letting the bastard get the best of me, and it's my fault that I wasn't able to stop him from making the cup a port key. For that I am sorry Harry and I promise you it won't happen again," I replied holding back the tears.

"Lara I promise I will get him for what he did to you," Harry promised hugging me tight. I smiled at the boy before instructing "You better all get to bed because during Harry's hearing the rest of you will start your training. Harry we will start yours tomorrow night." They all grumbled as Hermione undid the silencing charm on Ron and the group of them headed up stairs. I looked at the rest of them, causing them to smile.

"Since Tonks and I are at the ministry tomorrow who is going to help you train?" Rory asked curiously. I smirked before saying "Sirius, Remus volunteered and I forced Severus to give me a hand. If the rest of you are free for a bit tomorrow I wouldn't turn down the help and I will let yea pick your student." The others smiled in agreement; they too want to see what these new recruits could do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Forever by your side**

"Thank you Charlie for standing up for me tonight," I said he only smiled making his way over to me before saying "It was the lest I could do; I know it doesn't make up for me acting the way I did but I promise you from now on I will forever be by your side." I smiled, hugging him tight, that's when I realized we were the only ones in the room, and almost everyone have headed home for the night.

"I missed you Lara," he whispered kissing my head and adding "I am truly sorry love."

"I missed you too Charlie," I replied resting my head on his chest.

"Watch those hands boy," Sirius warned entering the room and sitting down by the fire.

"Give the boy a brake padfoot he did put his baby brother in place after Ron called our dear Lara a whore," Remus pointed out, I knew Tonks must of told him before she left. Sirius gave Charlie a grateful nod before pouring himself and Remus a drink.

"Are you staying the night Charlie?" I asked hiding the hope in my eyes.

"You have to be back in the morning anyways and beside you can help me make Ron's life a living hell," Sirius said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Mom told me all the rooms are full?" Charlie questioned causing both men to smirk and look at me. They knew I was out of potion and Severus hasn't finished the new batch yet.

"You can stay with me, it will give Remus and Sirius a night off," I replied "I am out of potion and with out it I can't sleep with out someone I trust next to me."

"We been taking turns but since the potion is becoming less effective it's the only way she can get any sleep," Remus explained pouring me a glass of fire whiskey.

"What about Rory?" Charlie questioned causing the three of us to chuckle.

"We aren't together," I answered taking a sip of my drink slightly glaring at the two men in front of me. Sirius grinned at me before saying "I tell her those looks of hers aren't going to last forever." I looked a Remus causing him to smack my uncle across the head.

"You just want her all to your self," Remus pointed out.

"If you don't mind sharing your room I will be more then happy to help you sleep tonight," Charlie said putting this arm around my shoulders.

"Don't get to drunk tonight, I need you both tomorrow for training," I mentioned as I headed up stair with Charlie. When we reached my room Raven landed on his shoulder soon as I opened the door, I couldn't help but smile, knowing she missed him.

"She looks good," he complemented as he turned around as I quickly got changed into a simple black night gown and took off my jewelry.

"Charlie thank you for staying, even though those two played you," I said he turned around as Raven went to lay in her bed on top of the book self.

"It gives me a chance to make it up to you," he replied striping down to his boxers as I climbed into bed, waiting for him to lay behind me.

"You know your mom is going to be bloody pissed when she finds out," I warned he got into the bed and pulled me into his chest. I smiled resting my head on his chest as he ran his fingers threw my hair. I felt safe and warm in his arms, causing me to realize how much I truly missed him. He kissed my four head and said "I don't care; if they have a problem with it they can bloody shove it up they're arises."

"I am glad you feel that way," I admitted kissing him on the cheek, causing him to pull me on top of him. I stared into his eyes, not wanting this moment to end.

"I just want you to know I will always care deeply about you Lara," he whispered kissing me passionately, showing me how he truly felt; I couldn't help, but kiss him back.

"I never stopped caring about you Charlie and never will," I admitted rolling off him and resting my head once again on his chest before closing my eyes, letting my self fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

***Morning***

"Lara I forbid you to train my baby girl!" Molly shrieked forcefully entering the room causing both Charlie and I stare at her lazily. She stared at us dumbstruck as Sirius entered the room chuckling at the sight of her face.  
>"You no good whore how dare you curse my son," She yelled Sirius eyes darkened, he stepped in front of her and stared her down.<p>

"May I remind you Molly you are a guest in this house," Sirius hissed I bit back a chuckle trying to get out of bed but Charlie pulled me back down.

"Lara if you ever need me to do this again all you need to do is ask," he said kissing my cheek before getting out of bed and pulling on his jeans. He looked at his mom saying "Save it mom I don't want to hear it," before he headed out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Remus asked walking into my room causing Molly to storm after Charlie. Both Sirius and I broke out laughing leaving Remus to put the peaces together. He smiled trying his hardest not to join in on our laughter.

"If I died today I would die a happy man," Sirius commented shutting the door.

"Well we better head down there," I said wandlessly transfiguring my black night gown into a black tank top and black shorts. Both men smiled at me as I put on my regular jewelry and let Raven land on my awaiting shoulders.

"Ok my lazy pups down stairs," I yelled walking through the hall heading down stairs.

"Lara it's too early…" Fred started just to be finished by George "To train."

"Blame your mom she woke me up," I replied causing all of them to groan.

"How about you two go wake up your little brother," Sirius suggested they gave him an evil grin before rushing to Ron's room. The three of us chuckled before heading down stairs; Severus smiled at me and glared at the two men next to me.

"You owe me for this Lara," Severus teased I rolled my eyes, hugging my good friend before making our way to the living room.

"Good morning Gin," I greeted the youngest Weasley, she smiled at me before saying "Thank you for not leaving me out Lara."

"Ginny you could cast circles around most of this lot, I need you," I reassured her, just as the rest of the group came into the room tired and whining.

"While we wait for the other members to grace us with their presents lets begin with you lot showing me some of your dueling skills," I informed as Bill and Charlie wondered into the room waiting for my instruction.

"We aren't aloud to use our wands out side of school," Hermione reminded I chuckled at her before saying "That's why the three of you that are under age will be using one of our wands. Remember Hermione there is always a loop hole."

"Who wants to go first?" Sirius asked smirking "Did we mention you get to pick your opponent," The young recruits looked at each other before Ginny stud up and pointed to me. I grinned at the girl's guts; she knew I was the strongest dueler in the room but that fact didn't seem to faze her. Charlie handed her his wand with a proud smile.

"Don't hold back," I directed she smirked throwing a strong Bat Bogey hex at me, with a wave of my hand I deflected the hex and sent a silent stunner at her, but she dodged. A few minutes past and neither of us have gotten hit; I smiled at her rare talent.

"Very good Ginny I want you to work with Charlie and Severus today," I told her she grinned. George stud up and pointed his ready wand at Bill, causing Bill to chuckle and stand before his younger brother. I watched them carefully as Oliver appeared next to me; he nudged my arm when George almost disarmed Bill.

"Not bad go stand next to Bill while until Fred is done," I instructed knowing Fred would be the next to step up. Fred pointed to Oliver causing me to smirk, this should be interesting. It was over pretty quick; Fred was able to get the upper hand by using odd spell combinations. I smirked at his cleverness saying "Oliver, Bill I leave the twins in your able hands." Ron stud up, I grinned and singled Hermione to stand as well.

"I thought it would be more challenging for you two and make you work as a team against more then one opponent," I explained as Fleur and Viktor appeared in the room, handing them their wands, before stepping back.

"Avis," Hermione casted at me causing a flock of birds to come flying at me that I quickly dodged as Sirius attacked Ron with the leg locker curse. Hermione quickly undid the curse on Ron leaving her wide open.

"Petrificus Totalus," Remus casted at Hermione causing her to fall to the floor in a full body bind. I smirked at Ron before flicking my wand and saying "Levicorpus," causing him to be dangled up side down by his ankles.

"I expected more from you two," I sighed after undoing the curse on Hermione.

"You always have to be on your toes, if this was a real battle you both would be dead. I did this to show you two that you can't be cocky," I explained undoing the spell I casted on Ron by simply waving my hand letting him hit the floor hard.

"Fleur and I will help Hermione Lara," Viktor said I nodded in agreement causing him to reach down and take his wand back from Ron.

"Sirius, Remus you two can get Ron up to speed," I instructed Sirius grinned evily with approval as he reached down and dragged Ron out of the room. I smiled to my self before heading to the attic where Ginny was training.

"How did the others do?" Charlie asked leaning against the wall watching his little sister holding her own against Severus. I sighed answering "The twins were good, Hermione needs to stop worrying about Ron as much and Ron has a lot of work ahead of him. It seems the best I seen today is Ginny." Charlie grinned proudly at his baby sister as she was making Severus step back. I swear I saw a smile on Severus's face as this endless duel continued. She must remind him of me at that age; I too thought I was battling my self when she dueled me.

"Good Ginevra," Severus said catching his breath, she smiled brightly knowing him calling her by her name was a huge complement.

"She makes Ron look completely pathic," I complemented causing her to shoot me a grin. I smiled at her knowing I could count on her to have Harry's back this year.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Toad face women**

Harry returned that night with a small smile on his lips, I knew right then the trail went in his favor, since Albus spoke on his behalf.

"If it wasn't for that toad women Dumbledore didn't have to defend me," Harry explained I chuckled knowing the women he was talking about.

"Don't let that toad face hag get to you Harry I too had to deal with her. She was trying to stop my mom in adopting me, saying she was unfit to be a mother. I called her a toad," I said the room broke out in laughter and I added "I think I was four."

"If I had any dolt you were my niece that would be enough to prove it," Sirius replied I smirked at my uncle, taking a shot of fire whisky out of Alastor's flask that was being passed around.

***A few months later***

Toad face was Hogwarts new Defense of the Dark Arts professor and made the class a joke. I was proud of Harry and his friends they made a club they called Dumbldore's Army. Harry taught the group how to protect them selves, I for one couldn't be prouder. The only bad thing is they got caught, and they got rid of Albus, putting Toad face in charge. I arrived out side of Hogwarts, to give updates on our resent missions to my mom and Severus, like I have been doing every few months with the excuse of the new rare inventory Severus sent me to find at the beginning of the year. It was to explain my absents for this year, so it I wouldn't raise suspicion. It was a Friday night; it was to quite in the halls, this wasn't the place I have called home.

"Your late Lar," Severus said after I strolled into his office. I placed the gillyweed on his desk and sat down in a near by chair. He stared at me as I lazily held him out the vile of dragon blood, which took a few promise dates with Charlie to get.

"I never seen this place look so grim Sev, I don't care for it at all," I spat He sighed handing me the glass full of fire whisky he was drinking, I took a thankful sip before handing it back. I knew he also didn't like what Umbridge was doing but he too hated that he could do nothing about it.

"Come on your mother is foaming at the mouth by now," Severus pointed out offering me a hand up. I smiled before taking his hand, hugging him tightly before fallowing him out of his room to head to my mom's office.

"How is Harry's tutoring going?" I asked referring to his private lesion to help him to close off his mind to Voldemort. Severus snorted causing me shake my head knowing I would have to pick up where he left off during Christmas brake.

"Lara how I missed you my dear," my mom greeted soon as I entered her office, Ginny was already in the room like instructed she had important information for me.

"It's been awhile Gin," I said hugging her tight and slipping the wolf pup charm I made for her around her neck. She smiled knowing the silent jester meant the charm will be the only way for her to contact me from now on.

"Toad face is the snake in the Minstry," She told me in a hush whisper, as she slipped a small vile containing the memory of her findings into my hand. I smirked at the girl's cleverness before turning to the others as I hid away the vile.

"Stay safe Gin," I directed just as someone knocked. I smiled at my mother before waving my hand causing the door to open revealing toad face Umbridge her self.

"Ah Lara Black I see you're here with your more resent delivery," She said I smiled readying my self to play her game.

"You must have had a trying day mam, because the name is Lara McGonagall, have been since I was four, but don't worry mam age does that at times," I replied turning to Severus that was biting back a smirk.

"Lara please tell my brother he can't always rely on me to brake news about his injures to our mother," Ginny said making a cover story for when Toad face asks her why she was in my mom's office. I nodded at Ginny before turning back to Severus telling him I was ready to go. As we made our way to main entrance he took my hand in his and whispered "Brilliant as always Lar, but please for my sake be careful."

"You worry too much Sev, she deserved much more," I replied hugging him tight "Watch Ginny's back for me, she is a clever girl I would hate for her to get over her head."

"She reminds me of you," he pointed out with a small smile, I pulled away opened the door and started my long walk to the gate.

***An hour later***

"What did little red have to tell yea?" Moody asked me I smiled at him as he fumbled with the hawk charm I gave him months ago.

"Peasants Alastor, I did just get here after all," I answered plopping down at the head of the table where Albus and a select few members sat awaiting my report.

"Come on Lar, were dyeing here love," Sirius pleaded I smirked and handed Albus the vile containing Ginny's memory before saying "That memory proves that Toad face is indeed our snake in the ministry and unfortunately much more."

"What do you mean Lar?" Remus asked looking at me with clear worry in his eyes.

"Her punishment is barbaric, she makes students that receive her detentions write lines with special pens that cause the writer to write in his or hers own blood," I explained "Ask Harry to show you the back of his hand."

"Dolores Umbridge will be dealt with soon, thanks to the help of this information you uncovered with help of you're youngest recruit," Albus said putting a hand on my shoulder in hopes to comfort me. I gave him a weak smile before saying "I promise I won't curse or hex her." The men in the room chuckled softly a few gave me agreeing smirks, but that was mostly from Sirius.

"Tread carefully around her my dear she still holds the grudge against you since you called her a told when you were four and stomped on her foot soon as you got off the stand," Albus reminded me causing the room to brake out in laughter.

"I am so proud," Sirius said hugging me tight and messing up my hair.

"She is proving to be more like you then any of us realized," Remus pointed out causing Moody to nod in agreement. I smiled at my uncle proudly before saying "I don't see the problem in taking after my black sheep of an uncle."

***Few days before Christmas***

Arthur Weasley was attacked by Voldemorts pet snake, and we were still unsure of his condition. I quickly made my way to Hogwarts with Charlie, Rory and Tonks close behind me. I touched my mom's cat charm and Ginny's wolf pup charm soon as my feet touched Hogwarts main hall letting them know I was here.

"Good you four are here, I informed Ginny and she is gathering the others," my mom said from the top of the stairs. I smiled weakly before saying "Have them wait in your office I have a feeling this might get ugly."

"Good luck my dear," my mom replied before heading to her office.

"Don't let her bait you Lara," Rory advised I only smirked as I entered the Toad's office, which was so cutesy it gave me the creeps.

"Good evening head mistress," Rory greeted causing the toad to smile.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Umbridge asked eyeing me carefully.

"Arthur Weasley was attacked, we have come to retrieve his children as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Tonks informed her

"I can not allow Potter and Granger to leave since they are not a family member," Umbridge replied I smiled before walking up to her desk and pulling out two documents.

"But if they were given promotion by a guardian then they could, well it so happens I am Harry Potter's Godmother. His mother Lilly saw me and Harry had a close bond. She would have adopted me if my mom didn't but being clever as she was made me Godmother at the age of four, so Harry and I could continue our sibling like bond. I was informed a few weeks after my 21st birthday I was able to claim my rights as his Godmother," I said trying not to grin as I showed her the paper proving my story before adding "And this is a document naming Molly Weasley Hermione Granger's guardian. Her parents decided to make Molly Weasley Hermione's guardian when she is in school since they are muggles and Molly would have an easier time getting to her if there is eminency." Charlie handed Umbridge the letter from his mother saying Hermione was to leave tonight with the others.

"Very well," She finely agreed in a hiss, I retrieved the documents, leaving Molly's letter behind before leaving her office with the others. We smiled at each other making our way to my mom's office.

"That went better then expected," Tonks whispered causing me to chuckle.

"I thought she was going to hex you," Charlie added softly.

"Come on lets gather the lot before old toad face changes her mind," I said before we entered my mom's office. I smiled seeing my mom shirking their trunks and directing them to put them in their pockets.

"Hello all," I greeted from the door way, they all looked at us with weak smiles.

"Come on we got to get going," Tonks told all of them, they all nodded before fallowing us out of the room. I looked at Ginny as Charlie wrapped his arm around her saying "He is going to be ok Gin."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry it took so long I had a small case of writers block**_

**Chapter 19**

**Rare moments**

We arrived at Grimmauld place thanks to the night bus and bribe to keep loose mouths shut. I looked at Harry soon as we safely made it inside; I knew the question he was going to ask. I smiled at him, making my way to him before saying "Out with it Harry I might be your godmother but I am in no mood for games." He grinned ear to ear.

"Your mom made her your godmother when she was four. She said you two had a bond and she needed to keep it alive. The ministry informed her a few weeks after her 21st birthday she was now able to claim her rights as your godmother," Sirius explained as Harry hugged me tight. I couldn't help but smile and hug him back before saying "I was hopping to save this surprise until Christmas but since I was only one that could grant you promotion to leave with the other Weasley's. I do admit I enjoyed seeing the old toad's face when she saw the papers proving I was your guardian."

"I thought she was going to explode," Rory laughed swinging his arm around my shoulders, causing Charlie to glare with envy.

"You would have loved it Moody, Lara was brilliant," Tonks said tossing me a muggle beer; I caught it and gave her a wink as I opened it.

"Does this mean I can come live with you?" Harry asked I couldn't help but grin and say "Only if don't living with these two gits then I don't see why not."

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me," Harry thanked me I smiled at him and teased "I better get a hell of a Christmas present."

"I feel bad for that poor boy now he has a set of reckless Blacks," Molly started to say but stepped in front of her and said "I know your upset about dad but don't you dare lash out on them." Molly glared at her son before storming off.

"Thanks mate I didn't know you cared," Sirius joked causing me to chuckle before giving Charlie a grateful smile. He looked at me with much care in his eyes; I felt my heart speed up as our eyes locked for a moment.

"Lara, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked I nodded before leading her up stairs to my room. She looked at me with such worry as she sat down on my bed as I closed the door and put up some strong charms up in the room to protect us against eavesdroppers.

"I can't loose dad I'm not strong enough," Ginny said tears dripping down her cheek.

"He's going to be fine," I insured hugging her tight before adding "You just need to believe in him." She smiled weakly at me as she pulled away saying "Thank you for listening Lara. Everyone else just writes me off as a worried child."

"That's because they don't see the strong young women I see and that's why I want you to have this," I replied handing her a un restructured wand.

"Bloody hell is that what I think it is?" She asked I smiled answering "It's your wand's twin and yes it is un restructured. You need to be able to protect your self outside of school, but be careful with it and don't let anyone know you have it."

"Thank you so much Lara this is the best thing anyone has ever given me," she said as she tucked her new wand into her cloak.

"Lara we need you down stairs before the Sirius poisons us all with his cooking," Tonks begged barging into my room. I sighed knowing Molly must of went back to see Arthur again leaving us to defend for our selves.

"I will go down to the muggle restaurant down the street, you two keep him from blowing anything up while I'm gone," I said grabbing my muggle jeans and my dark red sweater as they dashed out the door to stop Sirius. After I got dressed I quickly headed down stairs meeting Remus at the bottom.

"You're not going out along Lara," Remus told me causing me to realize he has changed into muggle clothes. I smiled at him, grabbing my black leather jacket and lead the way out the door. The cold winter air nipped at my cheeks sending a cold shiver down my spine causing Remus to wrap his arm around my shoulders to help keep me warm.

"Cut the shit Remus what is your true reason for coming?" I asked as we walked.

"I miss spending time with you," He answered "And there is something I been meaning to tell you." I stopped and looked up into his eyes waiting for him to continue.

"I was your mother's best friend," He explained "I know I should of told you when we first met but you are so much like her it stunned me. Please forgive me for keeping this from you for so long Lara."

"There is nothing to forgive as long as you tell me about her, all I know is what Sirius told me," I answered as we started to walk again.

"Her full name was Mina Laykin she was quick witted and very clever. We met as first years on the train to Hogwarts, after that we became best of friends. There was nothing we kept secret from each other, even to this day I have kept her secrets that I now choose to share with you. Mina was a powerful seer, she was the one that created the journal because she foreseen it all. The day she gave birth to you she foreseen your destiny as Harry's protector and how powerful you would become. She gave her life for you because she loved you with all her heart," he explained looking down at me before saying "I promised her I would be a caring friend to you like I was to her."

"Sounds like you loved her," I pointed out he looked at me with sad eyes before admitting "Yes and I didn't realize it until the day she died."

"Don't you have a hard time being around me?" I asked "Many say I look like her."

"No because in a way I got my best friend back," he answered opening the door to a local restaurant; we ordered a large amount of fish and chips hoping that will be enough to feed everyone. I couldn't help but look at Remus and smile soon as the food was done.

"Remus I hope you realize you now owe me every story you have about my mother," I said with a smile causing him to grin and say "When ever you like Lara."

When we arrived back at the Order we were surrounded by hungry young boys, I shoved my way past them all and placed the food on the table after grabbing my food.

***Few hours later* **

Almost everyone retired for the night leaving only Moody, Remus, Sirius, Severus Charlie, Bill, Tonks and my self around the kitchen table with a case of muggle beer on the table. It was one of those rare moments of us sharing stories and laughing, I wish we could have more moments like this.

"Lara I still don't believe how many times you flew down the hall on your broom," Tonks said I smirked replying "I was late for practice."

"You never told me you played qudditch Lara," Sirius pointed out

"She plays a amazing chaser, never once missed a shot," Bill said "Every match I bloody swear she had fire in her eyes." Remus grinned before saying "Just like Mina."

"Another reason why I had such a big crush on her," Sirius admitted chuckling.

"The one thing she got from yea brother was that Black grin," Moody said I chuckled

"You can't forget the charm, she never once got a detention because she was able to talk her self out of them," Charlie added

"It helps when she knows the whole staff by a first name basest and is good friends with most of them," Severus said smiling at me.

"But you will always be my favorite Severus," I replied causing Charlie to look at Severus with slight jealousy in his eyes.

"Looks like we lost Tonks," Bill pointed out I chuckled glancing at Remus.

"I will put her in my room," he sighed I gave him a knowing smile soon as I saw happy twinkle in his eye when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. Sirius smiled at me also seeing the same twinkle I saw in Remus's eyes.

"I should get going I will see yea all tomorrow morning," Moody said standing up and apperating slightly drunk out of the room.

"You boys should get some rest as well," Sirius advised the two red heads in the room. I looked at them and adding "The last guest room is free; it has two beds in it. We try to keep it free for Order members that need to crash for the night."

"See you in the morning Lara," Charlie said kissing lightly on the lips before adding "If you need me again come get me." I smiled and gave him a nod.

"Night Lar," Bill yawned kissing me on the cheek before walking out of the room with Charlie. I was left in a room with two older men giving me a odd look.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Midnight Comfort**

"I see you and Charlie are getting close again," Severus said I looked into his dark eyes and nodded causing him to say "Don't forget the hurt he caused you Lara."

"For once I agree with Snape only because I don't want to see you hurt again." Sirius told me shocking me slightly I never would of thought they would agree.

"I promise I will be careful besides I am not ready to be in a serious relationship," I answered causing both of them to shake their heads not quite believing me.

"How you been sleeping Lara?" Severus asked concerned.

"The potions no longer have an effect, like we have feared," I answered staring at my glass of fire whisky trying to hide the dread in my eyes.

"Black you go get some sleep I will stay up with her," Severus said surprisingly Sirius nodded in agreement before getting up and kissing me on the cheek.

"Good night Lara, and Snape come get me if you need me," Sirius told him, the two men are starting to develop an understanding do to there common concern, me.

"How long has the potion stopped working?" Severus asked me as I lead the way to my room. I looked straight ahead replying "A few weeks"

"You should have told me Lar," he whispered as we entered my bedroom.

"I didn't want to worry you," I answered walking over to my dresser and grabbing a green night gown. I kept my back facing him as I quickly got change, after I was raped ether Rory, Sirius, Remus or Severus was in the room at night and naturally got used to undressing with them in the room.

"Is it still the same dream?" he asked I turned to face him and nodded sadly. He pulled me into his arms to comfort me. He and Rory were the only two I shared every detail to that night to because I in my heart I knew they would keep it to them selves.

"It's getting harder to wake up," I admitted causing him to place his hand under my chin giving me no choice to look in his eyes before saying "I will watch over you tonight."

"Thank you Sev," I said before getting into bed and waited for him to pull the chair next to the bed before sitting down.

"How does Rory feel about sharing you with Charlie?" he asked taking my hand.

"He knew from the beginning I still have feelings for Charlie," I answered starting to close my eyes letting Severus brush my hair out of my face.

"I just want you to be happy Lar," he admitted cupping my cheek for a minute before pulling his hand away causing me to soon drift off to sleep.

"_Sirius watch out," I warned tackling him to the stone floor to protect him from the killing curse that Bellatrix casted._

"_Lara no!" Rory yelled jumping in front of Bellatrix's dagger causing it to go into his chest. She giggled evilly "He will soon die, unless you go take your place by the Dark Lord." I looked down at Rory dying slowly in my arms, tears dripped down my face before I looked up at her once again causing her to fly into a wall._

"_Rory no please don't leave me," I cried he looked up at me, smiling weakly before saying "I always keep my promises Lara…I love you."_

"_I love you too," I whispered as he took his last breath, I placed my hand over his eyes shutting them forever and kissing him gently on the lips..._

***Severus's point of view***

"Rory no," Lara moaned this dream was different from the others, I shock her but she did not wake. My heart started to pound as I took out my wand and did every spell I could think of to wake her but nothing worked.

"Raven wake Black," I told her small black dragon the nodded and flew out of the room.

"Please wake up Lara," I said softly just as Black dashed into the room.

"What's wrong Snape?" He asked staring at Lara's now tossing form.

"Rory…"she moaned "No please don't leave me."

"We need Rory now," Black said grabbing her charm bracelet off her burrow, walked over to her bed and put Rory's Griffin charm on one of her finger tips causing it to glow.

"There is nothing we can do but hope Rory comes quickly," I replied "No spell would wake her." Black looked at me with fear in his eyes before as we heard footsteps dash up the stairs and the door swing open revealing Rory.

"Rory…." She moaned causing Rory to run to her side as Black closed the door.

"I tried everything I knew but I failed," I said Rory took her hand causing her tossing to stop almost like she felt his presents.

"I'm here Lara," He whispered softly in her ear "Just open your eyes love please." He placed his other hand on her cheek leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips before adding "Lara I love you please open your eyes."

"I love you too," she mumbled my blood boiled with slight jealously but at lest Rory was a good man that I could trust not to hurt her unlike Weasley. All of us sighed with relief as her eyes opened; she sat up tears dripping down her cheeks.

***Lara's Point of view***

Tears drip freely down my cheeks causing Rory to instantly sit on the bed and pull me into his arms, letting me cry into his chest.

"I saw you die," I cried he held me closer and kissed me lovingly on the head.

"We couldn't wake you up Lara," Severus informed me causing me to realize my mother passed on part of her seer ability to me.

"She is part seer," Sirius said "That's why you couldn't wake her up Snape."

"She can fill us in with the details later for now you two go get some sleep I will take care of her," Rory suggested the two other men nodded before leaving the room.

"Thank you Rory," I whispered holding onto him to afraid to let him go.

"Are time together is coming to an end isn't it?" he asked not wanting details.

"Yes," I answered him sadly with a tear dripping down my cheek.

"Be mine until then," he said eyes pleading I smiled softly, waving my hand putting up a strong silent charm and locking the room with a spell of my own design. He grinned softly before pulling off my green night gown and tossed it on the floor.

"Rory…" I started to say as my hands trembled as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"It's me Lar, I won't hurt you," he told me softly as he gently touched my right breast with his left hand and cupped my cheek with the other. I took a deep breath and waved my hand causing his clothes to reappear on the floor. He smiled at me as he laid me on the bed and slowly moved my hand up my leg pulling my lacey green underwear on the way back down. I looked into his eyes just to see his caring eyes looking into mine, causing me to smile up at him.

"Let tonight's events chase away the nightmares," he said pushing one of his fingers into me, slowly moving it in and out causing me to moan softly.

"Rory," I moaned he smiled kissing my neck slowly making his way to my neck before whispering in my ear "This is what it's suppose to feel like love." He slowly added another finger. I moaned softly before pulling him to me and kissed him lovingly. He moaned into the kiss, pulling his fingers out of me and slowly entered me. I gasped into his mouth letting his tongue gently crease mine as we moved together as one. His mouth soon left mine and onto my right breast. I moaned in delight as I felt my self explode causing him to orgasm soon after. He kissed me lovingly before pulling out of me and cleaned us up with a quick wave of his wand. I smiled as I waved my hand causing our close to appear back on our bodies. He grinned noticing he was shirtless and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Can't fight Fate**

It was a quite and peaceful day but I couldn't sake the bad feeling I was having. I smiled weakly at Rory that has been spending any spare moment by my side.

"You alright love?" Rory asked as I turned white as snow when the journal in my pocket grew warm. My heart pounded as I pulled it out and opened it in silence.

_**Protect Harry from harm in the camber of secrets and you must save Sirius's life but by doing so you will loose someone you share a great bond with.**_

A tear dripped down my cheek as I closed the journal and stuck it back in my pocket before staring at my bracelet seeing Ginny's charm flashing. I looked at Rory and said "Gather the pack we need to head to the camber of secrets now."__

"You can't fight fate love," he replied kissing me softly before leaving the room to gather the members of the pack that were here for today's order meeting. I took a deep breath before entering the kitchen where Remus and Sirius sat.

"Harry's in trouble gather who ever is here, we leave in two minutes," I ordered softly both of them nodded doing as I asked, but with worry in their eyes.

***Two minutes later***

We arrived in the center of a small battle; the young ones were holding their own rather well. I smirked at my pack before saying "Get the young ones out of here before anymore of them get inured." They nodded as I casted two wandless stunners at the two deatheaters that decided to rush at me. Sirius and I quickly made our way to Harry, quickly fighting off the deatheaters that were surrounding him.

"Harry you done great but let us handle it from here," Sirius said touching his shoulder hopping to convince him. That's when I saw what I foreseen in my dream come true before my eyes. I quickly pushed Harry to Oliver that nodded grabbing Harry and pulling him out of the way. That's when I saw Bellatrix with her wand aimed at Sirius.

"Sirius watch out," I warned tackling him to the stone floor to protect him from the killing curse that Bellatrix casted.

"Lara no!" Rory yelled jumping in front of Bellatrix's dagger causing it to go into his chest. She giggled evilly "He will soon die, unless you go take your place by the Dark Lord." I looked down at Rory dying slowly in my arms, tears dripped down my face before I looked up at her once again causing her to fly into a wall.

"Rory no please don't leave me," I cried he looked up at me, smiling weakly before saying "I always keep my promises Lara…I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered as he took his last breath, I placed my hand over his eyes shutting them forever and kissing him gently on the lips. I soon got to my feet staring and made my way to the sound of Bellatrix's cackle.

"Did I kill your lover," she taunted I simply mumbled "Levicorpus" causing her to be dangled upside down by her ankles. I smirked as she stupidly dropped her wand that I gladly stumped on breaking it in half.

"Silencio," I said flicking my wand before yelling up at her "Good luck getting down."

"Lara Harry is going after Voldemort," Sirius shouted already running the direction Harry had gone. I caught up with my uncle and kept a steady pace with him hoping to make it to Harry in time. I caught site of Harry on the floor I quickly glanced around the room seeing Voldemort in the shadows.

"Come on out Riddle," I hissed my wand pointed at his direction causing him to chuckle evilly and say "You're too late my dear the boy is mine." I quickly thought "Sectumsempra" causing it to violently wounding him braking whatever curse he had on Harry. I looked at Sirius and said "Get Harry out of here, I will deal with him." Sirius couldn't argue with me he quickly apprated him self and Harry away.

"Foolish like your mother," Voldemort hissed in pain as he threw a spell at me but I quickly dodged. I threw every spell I knew and would cause him the most harm.

"Pissing me off will just make my furry worse," I warned moving out of the way from another one of his spells. He smirked at me "You're lucky it wasn't me that killed your beloved play thing, I would have disposed of him more painfully."

"Go to hell you bloody bustard," I yelled in blind furry stupidly dropping my guard causing him to hit me with a wall of water, sending me painfully into the wall and quickly freezing it, trapping me.

"Bite your tongue my lovely bride before I have no choice but to cut it off," He hissed slapping me hard across the face causing my lip to bleed.

"That will be enough Tom," Albus said using a powerful spell I didn't recognize, sending Voldemort into a near by wall. I smiled quickly freeing my self and used the wall for support. I had a few broken ribs and my right leg was badly cut by the ice.

"Will meet again Albus," Voldemort replied before vanishing. Albus quickly made his way to me and helped me remain standing.

"Rory's dead," I told him tears in my eyes, he nodded at me sadly as he heard foot steps rushing towards us.

"He's back," Fudge said I rolled my eyes as Albus handed me off to Charlie and Bill to have them help me get away from the press. We quickly apperated back to the Order where I was quickly laid on the couch. Severus rushed into the room and quickly started patching me up with a concern look in his eyes.

"It happened just like the dream Sev," I told him a tear freely dripping down my cheek; he whipped the tear away understanding fully how I was feeling.

"He was a good man," he said healing my leg and ribs like he done many times before.

"It should have been me," I replied causing Charlie to grab my chin and say "None of us would ever allow you to die; Rory was just a fast bloody bastard and got there first." The other two nodded in agreement causing me to smile weakly at them.

"Do you hurt any where else Lar?" Severus asked healing my lip and cheek. I shook my head before answering "Go back to Hogwarts Sev I will be alright."

"I am holding you two responsible over her tonight," Severus told them before apperating out of the room.

"Let's get you to bed," Charlie said I shook my head before standing up on my own and saying "Not until I know everyone is safe." I started to make my way to the kitchen giving them no choice but to fallow me.

"Lara thank Merlin your alright," Remus sighed with relief as he pulled me into a caring embrace. He looked down at me with sadness in his eyes telling me he already knew about Rory. I let a few tears fall as I let him hold me, not caring who saw me cry.

"Is everyone else alright?" I asked softly

"A few of Harry's friend's have some minor injuries but everyone else came out of it with out a scratch," he informed me knowing it would put my mind at ease.

"Let's get you a drink Lara," Bill said going over to my liquor stash and grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey. I smiled weakly and fallowed him down to the kitchen where the rest of the pack was sitting. They all looked at me with a glass already in their hands.

"To Rory the bravest of us all," I said grabbing the glass Bill poured for me causing everyone in the room to hold up their glass.

"He will be missed," Oliver added just before all of us took a sip. That night we all shared stories about our good friend in his memory, like he would of wanted us to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Farewell letter**

A week went by since Rory's death and day I dreaded has come, the reading of Rory's farewell letter. I sat in the dinning room with a select few, most of them being members of the wolf pack waiting for Moody to speak.

"Yea all know why you were called here today," Moody said his eye going to Rory's now dull griffin charm that was now on the emerald pendent he gave me before continuing "Lets begin shall we." He opened the letter and began to read.

"_Dear Lara, Tonks, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Oliver, Viktor, Bill, Charlie, Fleur and my dear friend Moody; I hope you gits aren't crying over me because you all know by now Lara fore saw my death and instead of running I stayed. Lara please don't blame your self love, there was nothing you could have done to save my stubborn arse. Now before I start to ramble on to business, the fallowing is the list of my personal items that my family has no knowledge of and who I wish to go to._

_To Sirus, I leave you my five year old scotch for you to drink on the day Voldemort dies._

_To Remus, I want you to have my personal pensleave._

_To Severus, I leave you a box of rare and some against the law potion ingredients._

_To Tonks, I give you my muggle motorcycle but only on the condition that you never tell my parents it was mine._

_To Oliver, I leave you my nimbus 2002 to help you keep up with Lara._

_To Victor, I leave you my bottle of Russian Vodka for you to toast with Sirius when Voldemort is dead._

_To Fleur, I give you my hawk Mic, he is fast and loyal use him well._

_To Bill, I want you to have leather wrist cuffs that are charmed to protect against curses and hexes. They saved my arse many times I hope they do the same for you._

_To Moody, I leave you the journal of addresses of the most dangerous death eaters and their weakness's; as well as a bottle of fire whisky that I want you to pass around the room when this letter is done._

_To my dear Lara, I leave you my safe house for you to use for the order as a second head courters or a safe house if shit hits the fan. Moody is secret keeper and will show you the location, show no one else until it's needed. I also want to thank you Lara for my most treasured memories but now I want you to go make some more for your self, I love you._

_To Charlie, I know we never truly got along but with good reason. I leave Lara in your care. I know you love her and she loves you more then she ever loved me. Please protect her and never let her go. Yours truly, Rory." _ Moody placed the letter on the table and passed out the items listed as Charlie got to his feet. I stud up as he made his way over to me slowly. The room went silent as Charlie pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back showing him how I truly felt about him.

"Be mine love," he said softly resting his forehead against mine. I smiled at him lovingly as I replied "Yes." He grinned pulling out a simple diamond engagement ring on a white gold band. I smiled as he slipped it onto my finger with ease causing Sirius to say "About time lad." Everyone but Severus burst out in a soft chuckle. I looked at Severus showing him I understood his concern.

"I think it will be wise to keep this knowledge to your selves for the time being, unless you wish to have Charlie's death on your hands," Severus advised I nodded agreeing with my concerned friend.

"He is right Charlie Riddle will kill you if he gets wind of it," I calmly explained "He is determined as ever to make me his bride."

"They are both sadly right Charlie it won't matter if she is married he will just kill you in front of her," Remus said looking at me sadly.

"I don't care the risk Lara, I love you and want to marry you," Charlie replied "I don't want to die without being with the one woman that I love."

"One man already gave up his life because of me, loosing you will destroy me completely," I said walking out of the room causing my loyal pack to block Charlie's path keeping him from fallowing me.

"You shouldn't be alone right now Lara," Severus advised softly from behind me.

"Only you would get away with fallowing me Sev," I answered before turning to face my friend. He pulled me into a tight embrace knowing he understood the battle that was going on inside of me.

"Don't put all the blame on your self Lar, it's his fault he is too foolish to understand the pain you would go through," he whispered holding me in a comforting embrace.

"Thank you Sev," I said kissing him on the cheek before stepping away from him.

"Rory wanted me to give this to you," he replied pulling out an envelope out of his robs and handing it to me. I smiled softly at him before walking up stairs to my room while saying "Talk sense into him Sev."

"That will be like talking to a brick wall," he answered I chuckled continuing my way to my room. I stared at the letter in my hands before waving my hand locking the door with a locking charm only I knew.

"Rory," I whispered sitting on my bed and slowly opened the letter.

_Dearest Lara,_

_I wanted to tell you how much the last days of my life meant to me and I cherished every minute of it. Thank you for being mine for the little time I had left and I know you are having a hard time right now. I just hope what I am about to confess doesn't anger you too much. I talked to Charlie the day after I found out my time was running out and told him about what you foreseen. He looked at me shocked but then understood why you were spending every spare moment with me. At lest you can't kill me for this one, I told him life was short and if he truly loved you he should just man up. I know you cared deeply about me because of what we went through together but I also know you never truly loved me back. You are deeply in love with Charlie; please don't let your fears keep you from being truly happy. Marry him; in secret if you must just don't wait because life is to short. I love you Lara please stay safe and do anything to foolish._

_Love always_

_Rory_

_Ps: After the war is over make sure Hogwarts has a ball and perform the dance of the griffin for me._

"Goodbye Rory," I whispered tears dripping onto the letter, causing me to brush them away as I got to my feet and walked out of my room.

"Lara I…." Charlie started to say from the bottom of the stairs. I shook my head saying "Let's do it tonight but only the ones present today will know."

"I think I can handle that love," he replied grinning ear to ear.

"Good will go see Albus tonight then," I said causing him to kiss me passionately.

"I love you Lara," he whispered softly, I placed my head on his chest and replied softly "I love you too Charlie." He held me tightly to him not wanting to let me go.


End file.
